Erreur fatale
by Vak
Summary: Parce que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut, ou plutôt: tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'as voulu. /Trafalgar Law x Lecteur/
1. Sa faute

Hé hé, que dire si ce n'est que vous avez été très très nombreux à vouloir une fanfic sur Trafalgar après celle de Kidd ! Et bien votre vœu est exaucé ! Pour ce qui ont déjà discuté avec moi, ils savent que j'ai du mal avec notre cher docteur, son coté calculateur et froid m'ennuie mais bon... il est sexy et ça tout le monde est d'accord !

Parce qu'après tout c'est trop facile de faire un One Shot j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs chapitres :). (autour des 10 chapitres).

Alors je ne vous laisse pas attendre davantage :p et c'est repartie pour une, que dis-je, TON aventure dans le monde de One Piece en compagnie de notre très cher Chirurgien de la Mort !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Tu es assise à un bar. L'endroit est sombre, sans compter qu'il fait nuit ce qui ne rajoute pas franchement de lumière à cet endroit lugubre. Le barman te regarde bizarrement... Peut-être qu'il a plus l'habitude de voir des hommes déprimer devant un verre que des femmes. Sans doute.

Tandis que tu pousses un énième soupire, tu regardes au fond de ton verre déjà vide.

- Un autre mam'zelle ? demande le barman.

- Je ne sais pas, réponds-tu. Je ne serais sans doute plus en mesure de me lever si j'avale encore un de ces trucs.

- Vous savez... commence-t-il.

- Non je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir, rétorques-tu, les yeux toujours rivés sur le comptoir.

L'homme ne répond rien, il est juste un peu choqué. Il doit sans doute croire que tu es bourrée de toute façon, comme tant d'autres gens avant toi. Puis, tu es bourrée de toute façon !

Enfin, pas comme si l'alcool avait un quelconque effet sur toi non plus, enfin non il en a ! Mais pas autant que ça non plus ? Attends c'était une question ça ou une affirmation ?

Tu serres un peu plus ton verre dans ta main, maudit Trafalgras, Tlafragar ? Trafalgar ! Bon d'accord c'était de ta faute, mais quand même il avait joué son rôle... sans le vouloir sans doute... Quel idiot...

Tu venais de tout perdre... pour rien.

- Finalement je crois que je vais en prendre un autre, dis-tu en levant un doigt maladroit vers le ciel. Non, vous savez quoi, filez moi la bouteille !

_-Bien avant, Flashback-_

Tu marches tranquillement dans les couloirs blancs de la marine, rien à redire c'est propre quand même comme bâtiment.

- Bonjour~~, gazouillent quelques marines en te saluant.

Tu les regardes nullement intéressée, néanmoins un petit sourire narquois se forme au coin de tes lèvres. C'est bon d'être une femme dans un monde d'hommes, ils sont tous à tes pieds. Tu n'aurais presque qu'à te pencher pour, PAF !

Tu rentres en collision avec quelqu'un. Fujitora, précisément !

- Oh excusez-moi mon bon monsieur, je ne vous ai pas vu, veuillez me pardonner, s'exclame l'amiral.

- Excusez-moi Amiral Fujitora, je ne faisais pas attention, réponds-tu en t'inclinant légèrement. Oï... je ne suis pas un "bon monsieur" au passage...

L'amiral ricane légèrement.

- Je vois, mes plus plates excuses jeune demoiselle.

- Tiens donc, dit une autre voix, te voir ici c'est rare. Moi qui pensais que tu étais en mission.

Tu regardes un peu plus loin. Pour quelqu'un qui se fait appeler "espion" tu es plutôt connue, penses-tu.

- Smoker-kun, murmures-tu, quel déplaisir de te voir.

Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de répondre et enchaînes (oh sournois que tu es !):

- Figure-toi que j'ai fini ma mission, et que je viens justement faire mon rapport. Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ton manque de logique, après tout nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie.

- Tchh, répond-t-il à tes remarques acerbes. Si tu ne faisais pas partie de la marine ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais appris les bonnes manières.

- Oh mes gardes tes fantasmes pour toi, voyons, dis-tu en prenant un ton faussement choqué. En parlant de fantasme d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Tashigi.

- Pourquoi tu fantasmes sur elle ? rétorque-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Je parlais de tes fantasmes, lances-tu tandis que tu croises les bras, vexée.

- Je vais vous laisser, s'exclame Fujitora. A une prochaine fois.

L'homme aveugle s'en va, te laissant seule avec Smoker.

- Peu importe, j'ai à faire, dis-tu pour couper court à cette conversation. A la prochaine aussi, Smokyky.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, insolente ! rétorque-t-il alors que de la fumée s'échappe de ses oreilles.

Tu ricanes légèrement. Au fond tu l'aimes bien, et il doit s'en douter. Tu aimes bien le taquiner voilà tout. A vrai dire c'est l'un des seuls marines que tu aimes bien, les autres tu t'en fiches un peu.

Au bout d'un certain moment tu finis par arriver devant une grande porte blindée. Tu avales ta salive, et toques.

- Entrez, répond une voix grave.

Tu t'exécutes.

Toi qui voulais tomber sur l'amiral Kizaru te voilà devant Akainu. Pas que tu le détestes ou quoique ce soit, simplement que ce mec te file les chocottes dès fois. Son esprit fourbe surpasse largement le tien.

- Tiens, te voilà. La mission ?

- Faite. Rien à signaler.

- Vraiment ?

Il passe sa main sur son menton et réfléchis, tandis que toi, tu restes de marbre.

- Voulez-vous que j'infiltre à nouveau le...

- Non. A vrai dire nous manquons d'espions en ce moment. Il y a une autre mission.

Tu t'approches silencieusement jusqu'à son bureau. Il te tend un papier.

- Qu'est-ce... commences-tu.

- Ta nouvelle mission.

- Il faut que je retrouve un enfant ?! cries-tu outrée par cette mission.

- Un problème ? dit Akainu de sa voix grave.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect mes compétences valent bien...

- Tes compétences sont au service de la marine, gronde-t-il.

Tu te tais. Respire un coup. On se calme.

- Très bien, réponds-tu.

- Maintenant pars.

Tu tournes les talons, franchie la porte, et soupire. Dès fois tu regretterais presque de t'être engagée dans la marine. Mais bon, quand tu vois les révolutionnaires qui foutent le bordel partout où ils passent, et les pirates qui pillent, violent, et tuent tout ce qui bouge, le choix était vite fait.

Tu continues dans les couloirs spacieux et lumineux. Pendant que tu marches tu sors l'affiche de ta poche et observe la photo, les ordres, description, tout ! Tu vas devoir l'apprendre par cœur et bruler la feuille. Comme d'habitude: aucune trace.

Les yeux rivés sur la feuille, tu... PAF ! Tu te prends quelqu'un. Encore.

- Non mais là c'est trop ! Vous allez regarder où vous mettez vos pieds oui ou non ? Regarde moi ça, t'emportes-tu, t'as l'air d'un bel imbécile qui sait pas où il va ! Tu t'es perdu c'est ça ? Jette toi par le hublot personne remarquera ta disparition.

La personne en face de toi, vêtu de noir, ne dit rien. Sa casquette cache ses yeux, il reste stoïque, cependant tu es sûr d'avoir vu ses lèvres bouger signalant son mécontentement.

Tu scannes un peu plus cet homme. Un manteau long et noir, des chaussures pointues en cuir, il ne te dit rien et pourtant il te dit quelque chose.

- Ce n'est rien, répond-t-il en s'en allant.

"Hein ? Tu t'es excusée ?" s'exclame la petite voix en toi. "Mais non ! Alors pourquoi il fait genre il accepte tes excuses ?". Tu râles et laisses tomber. La mission que t'a confié Akainu t'a vraiment fâché. Tes compétences légendaires d'espionnage réduite à trouver un enfant paumé !

Tu soupires et tandis que tu recommences à marcher, tu te retournes, choquée. En général tu n'es pas lente du cerveau, mais quand le karma n'est pas avec toi, il n'est vraiment pas avec toi (et autant dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour sans).

- Tra...fa... Law... dis-tu encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Shichibukai faisait ici ?!

Tu hésites. Après tout il a le doit d'être ici c'est un shichibukai... mais d'un autre coté tu es curieuse... Non ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tu détournes la tête du couloir par lequel il est parti. Mieux vaut ne pas avoir affaire avec des pirates, encore moins des pirates sous l'aile du gouvernement.

Où en étais-tu donc ? Ah oui ! Cette maudit affiche et ces ordres à mémoriser !

Tu ouvres les mains, paumes vers le haut, vides... Tu cherches dans ton manteau officiel de la marine (faut dire que ce manteau claque !) rien !

Tu te retournes...

- Ne me dis pas que ce pirate vient de me prendre mes ordres ?! t'exclames-tu dans une colère de plus en plus menaçante.

De 1) Trafalgar Law ou pas, il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire ! De 2) Tu n'es pas dans la merde si on découvre que tu viens de te faire subtiliser les plans par un pirate (que les ordres soient d'aller chercher une coupe de café ou tuer un empereur, peu importe ! C'est une faute capitale pour un espion !). Et de 3) C'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas ta journée !

Tu as passé des heures à chercher dans les couloirs lumineux celui qu'on appelle le chirurgien de la mort... Rien. Et pourtant tu sais traquer quelqu'un ! Il est partis ?

Tu vas devoir le poursuivre et récupérer cette maudite feuille !

Cependant tu es parfaitement au courant des rumeurs qui circulent sur Trafalgar... Et autant dire que parmi les rookies c'était sans nul doute celui que tu ne voulais pas croiser. Tu as des oreilles partout et dès fois tu préfèrerais ne pas savoir, vraiment... Ce mec est un pure génie du mal ! Avant que tu dises "ouf" il t'aura décapité et revendu en pièces détachées sur Shabondy !

Est-ce que tu devrais aller voir tes supérieurs ? Non ! Tu serais virée de la marine pour une faute pareille, ou pire... reléguée à nettoyer les ponts des navires jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Tu dégluties. Il faut absolument que tu retrouves cette feuille ! Quitte à y laisser la vie. Inutile de te préciser que tu n'es pas de taille pour un face à face contre Trafalgar Law, néanmoins tu sais comment tourner une situation à ton avantage, mais lui aussi... Mince, tu t'es vraiment foutu dans le caca !

- Oh-oh tu es là ? s'exclame une voix plutôt joviale derrière toi.

Tu fais volte-face.

- Amiral Kizaru ?

- Alors comment s'est passé ta mission ? demande-t-il en souriant.

- Faite. Ni plus ni moins.

-Ooooh je vois. Une mission dangereuse. Nous sommes contents que tu sois revenue saine et sauve. Tu vas rester longtemps au QG ?

- Non, j'ai une... nouvelle mission, dis-tu en baissant de quelques octaves sur les deux derniers mots.

- Ohh je vois, les affaires vont biens ! Prends quand même un peu de repos, tu vas finir par te tuer au travail.

Tu souris pas très convaincue. Te tuer au travail, hein ? Il ne sait pas à quel point il a touché dans le mille là.

- Je te laisse, mon neveu ne fais que m'appeler, il faut que j'aille le voir. Au revoir !

Tu le salues silencieusement.

C'est maintenant que le vrai travail va commencer ! Plus question de laisser son tempérament ou sa mauvaise humeur interférer, il faut que tu sois concentrée. Une seule erreur et ça sera l'échec. Fini la rigolade.

Tu inspires profondément.

- Chirurgien de la mort, me voici...

Tu t'enfonces dans les couloirs jusqu'à disparaitre. Tu sors par le toit. Il fait nuit désormais. Tu scrutes l'horizon. L'île est petite. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin non plus hein ? Non, au contraire... Il faut te faire une raison tu vas devoir quitter l'île. Il n'est plus là depuis un moment.

Néanmoins quelque chose t'intrigues, pourquoi ce shichibukai était-il ici ? Tu vas devoir demander autour de toi et voir si les escargoprojecteurs vont pouvoir t'en apprendre plus. Sans destination impossible de partir. Le nouveau monde est bien trop vaste et dangereux pour se permettre de naviguer à vu.

Après avoir fait le tour du QG plus d'une fois, tu te diriges vers le port. Tu crois savoir où est allé ce pirate et ce qu'il avait en tête. Quelque chose liée à cette île. Quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Punk Hazard. Visiblement le chirurgien n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'aller visiter le champs de bataille où Aokiji et Akainu se sont battus. En attendant, il doit surement y avoir une raison derrière, quelque chose... A toi de le découvrir !

Alors que tu réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait bien pousser ce shichibukai à aller sur une île sans intérêt et condamnée, tu aperçois Smoker plus loin.

- Smoker-kun, t'exclames-tu chantonnant. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Pas assez longtemps... répond-t-il.

- Je suis en mission et j'ai besoin de partir vers une île précise, est-ce que...

Poliment, tu lui demandes son aide pour t'amener à cette fameuse île. Après tout, c'est un marine comme toi. Il soupire, se plaignant déjà de ta compagnie, tandis que tu montes à bord en souriant.

Tu salues les marines à bord, ils proposent de te faire à manger, des massages, bref tout ! Tu les regardes avec dédain. Non et puis quoi encore...

- Oh ! Bonjour, ça fait longtemps, s'exclame Tashigi qui vient de monter sur le navire.

- Tashigi, salues-tu.

- Tu vas nous accompagner ?

- Jusqu'à la prochaine île uniquement, je suis en mission.

- Je vois, sourit-elle.

Dans deux jours tu seras arrivée... reste à trouver ce fameux shichibukai maintenant... Ta couverture d'espion ne doit pas être compromise ! Encore moins par un vulgaire pirate.

Finalement le voyage se passe sans encombres. Alors qu'une passerelle mène du pont du bateau jusqu'au ponton, tu la prends.

- Je ne sais pas dans quoi cette mission va te fourrer, mais je suis sûr que sur cette île tu ne trouveras que des emmerdes, te dit Smoker de loin.

Tu arrives sur le port, tu te retournes et fais face à Smoker plus haut sur le bateau.

- Qui te dit que je suis ne pas déjà dans les emmerdes, rétorques-tu dans un sourire sincère.

- Tu veux que je te prête un de mes hommes ? propose-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Choisissez moi ! Non moi ! Moi ! s'écrient des marines.

- Merci mais non merci, je travaille en solo, dis-tu.

Alors que tu vas pour te retourner, tu t'arrêtes.

- Smoker ! t'écries-tu.

- Ouais ?

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose concernant l'île Punk Hazard ?

- Punk Hazard ? répète-t-il penseur. L'île est abandonnée et interdite depuis...

Il ne continue pas, de toute façon tu sais ce qu'il va dire.

- Je vois, réponds-tu sérieusement.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demande-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien...

Tu t'en vas. La ville est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cependant tu sais que la nuit elle a mauvaise réputation...

C'est dingue... ton instinct te murmure qu'il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, puis, étant une espionne, ce n'est pas la première fois qu tu ré-entends parler de Punk Hazard après sa fermeture.

Peu importe ! De toute façon cela ne te concerne pas. Maintenant tu vas devoir retrouver la trace de Trafalgar Law avant qu'il ne quitte cette île, si ce n'est pas déjà fait bien sûr. Tu as réussi à rassembler assez d'informations pour comprendre qu'il était ici, mais désormais il ne faut pas que la piste devienne froide.

Tu hères dans la ville, écoutant les conversations, posant tes yeux sur tout ce qui pourrait être anormale. Rien.

Mais alors que tu croyais que cela ne menait à rien, tu tombes nez à nez avec le chirurgien de la mort. Il semblerait que la chance soit à nouveau de ton coté. Il marche tranquillement, sa casquette baissait et son nodachi sur son épaule.

Très bien la filature va commencer...

Tu passes comme si de rien n'était. Il ne semble pas avoir fait attention à toi, du moins tu espères. Après tout tu es un véritable génie quand il s'agit de te mêler à la foule.

La nuit commence à tomber. Il va falloir être prudent mais c'est tout à ton avantage.

Désormais, analysons la situation. Tu poursuis un mec ultra-dangereux pour une mission qui semble pathétique et qui risque de te couter ta place. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il fasse semblant de ne pas savoir que quelqu'un le suit. De ce fait il va falloir redoubler de vigilance.

Il continue de marcher.

Discrètement, à l'abri des regards, tu le suis.

Est-ce qu'il a vraiment un but ou est-ce qu'il marche comme ça ? Pour humer l'air froid de la nuit ? Non, il doit avoir un but. Vu ce que tu as entendu de lui, il doit avoir un but. Il a toujours un truc derrière la tête celui la.

Surtout, pas de face à face directe ou c'est la mort assurée !

Alors que tu te répètes en boucle toutes ces phrases dans ta tête, la tension monte d'un cran.

Un chat renverse un couvercle de poubelle dans la ruelle d'à côté, non loin de ta position.

Tu te figes sur place. Foutu chat.

Alors que tu reposes tes yeux sur le shichibukai, ton cœur s'arrête. Lui aussi s'est arrêté. Il t'a repéré ? Merde, si c'est le cas c'est foutu ! Tu es foutu ! Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie en petits morceaux vivants éparpillés dans le Shin Sekai !

Trafalgar jette sa tête en arrière pour voir ce qui a provoqué ce bruit, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que jusqu'à présent il ne sait pas que quelqu'un le suit ? Possible, penses-tu.

Il continue son chemin.

Tu soupires à l'intérieur de ta tête, tout va bien jusqu'à présent.

Il bifurque dans la rue d'à coté.

Tu le suis.

Peu à peu tu comprends que vous quittez la ville.

Il fait maintenant complètement nuit et tu dois avouer que ta cible est habillée en noir ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Heureusement qu'il a cette casquette blanche limite fluorescente dans la nuit. Un vrai phare !

Doucement vous re-pénétrez dans la ville, mais surement un coin plus paumé que les autres.

T'aurait-il repéré et fait un détour pour te semer ? Tu ne penses pas. Peut-être qu'il est juste prudent.

Alors qu'il continue, la rue mène sur un dock avec un sous-marin jaune.

- Dans le genre discret y'a mieux, murmures-tu en regardant le sous-marin.

Tu continues.

Tu t'arrêtes.

Alors que tu étais entrain de critiquer son navire dans ta tête, tu t'aperçois qu'il n'est plus là. Seul le fameux sous-marin se tient devant toi.

Une goutte de sueur perle le long de ta tempe. Il n'y a pas d'autre issues que devant (or il y a le sous-marin et la mer) ou derrière.

- Ne bouge pas, s'exclame une voix calme derrière toi.

Un sourire maladroit se dessine sur ton visage. Oui, il était bien derrière...

Ça veut dire que tu lui ais passé devant sans faire gaffe ? Tout était parfait et à la dernière minute tu fais la gaffe la plus improbable de toute ta carrière ! Ou alors... il s'est arrêté, s'est caché dans ton angle mort, et toi tu as continué. Ça serait plus probable quand même, tu fais partie des meilleurs espions après tout.

Tu sens quelque chose de froid près de ta nuque, une lame ? La lame de son nodachi...

Bon, et bien tu ne voulais pas finir en face à face avec ce pirate, te voilà face à dos ! Non, c'est lamentable, puis c'est pas le moment de faire des blagues pareilles !

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?!


	2. Mission réussie, ou pas !

Merci à Greawenn, Roblochon, Jujulamiss, Naelye, Miss-Senna, Miyu-Chou, Trafalgar-Lucia, Guest, Claudio et Nini pour vos reviews !

Ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Et c'est un véritable plaisir de retrouver d'anciens revieweurs :) ! Ainsi que des nouveaux aussi !

Apparemment vous aimer bien ce style d'histoire à la deuxième personne et j'en suis bien contente ! J'espère que le scénario que je vous ai concocté vous plaira aussi !

Attention, ça tourne, et... action !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Te voilà avec une lame froide sur ta nuque et un dangereux shichibukai derrière toi.

Que faire hein ? Tu te le demandes bien !

- Qui es-tu ? demande-t-il sur un ton tout aussi glacial que l'acier sur ta peau.

Et bien, tu as de la chance, il ne t'a pas coupé en morceau ! Pas encore...

- Personne, réponds-tu en souriant légèrement (surement l'angoisse).

- Et bien je pourrais dire que personne n'a jamais réussi à me suivre et rester vivant.

Tu avales difficilement ta salive, et tu sens la lame quitter ta nuque pour...

- Attends ! expliques-tu toujours dos à lui. J'ai quelque chose qui t'intéresse !

Il s'arrête un moment, totalement sceptique face à ce qui est sans doute ta dernière réplique.

- Enfin, non, ré-expliques-tu. Mais tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

- Tu veux parler de ça, répond-t-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche, un sourire presque démoniaque sur son visage.

Tu tournes légèrement ta tête vers lui. La feuille ! C'est elle !

- Très bien, comprends-tu. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais...

Esquivant sa lame, tu te retournes et lui sautes dessus. S'accrochant à son cou, tu tends la main pour récupérer le papier.

- Oï ! crie-t-il. Lâche moi !

- Rends-la moi ! Rends-la moi !

Law est complètement choqué face à ton saut inattendu pour récupérer la feuille, tandis que toi tu t'assures de garder une proximité qui l'empêche de t'empaler.

- J'ai besoin de cette feuille ! dis-tu en lui grimpant presque dessus pour attraper le papier.

- Lâche moi !

Il tente de t'enlever de lui avec un bras, tandis que l'autre garde le papier en dehors de ton champs d'action.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ce papier !

- Room.

La main qui tenait le papier forme alors un cercle bleu et ce fameux document disparait. Ta précieuse feuille vient de se volatiliser sous tes yeux. Tu t'arrêtes net, glacée. Tu connais vaguement son fruit du démon, et maintenant il va te découper, c'est certain (surtout après ce que tu viens de faire).

Tu n'as pas le temps de parler ou de dire quoique ce soit que sa main s'enfonce dans ta poitrine, ou plutôt légèrement en bas.

Tu tombes à genoux un moment. Ça t'a coupé le souffle.

Tu lèves la tête et écarquilles les yeux. Non seulement tu as un trou dans la poitrine, mais en plus Trafalgar tient un cœur de sa main. Pas la peine d'être une flèche pour comprendre que c'est le tien.

Il te regarde de haut et il a vraiment l'air fâché. Mais en même temps un peu choqué aussi.

Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu vas devoir combattre. Te battre pour ta vie précisément.

Tu entreprends de te lever. Il resserre son étreinte sur ton cœur. Tu retombes à genoux, attrapant l'emplacement vide avec ta main droite. Tu as du mal à respirer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour t'achever ? Une invitation ?

- Tu fais partie de la marine, c'est ça ? demande-t-il froidement.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance aussi, lances-tu sarcastiquement.

Il plisse les yeux.

- Tu es celle qui m'a foncé dedans il y a quelques jours, dans le QG6.

- Oï ! C'est toi qui m'a foncé dedans !

Il ne dit rien. Quel homme silencieux...

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, des excuses ? demandes-tu nonchalamment.

Il s'avance vers toi. Tu fermes les yeux. Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

Tu sens quelque chose battre à nouveau dans ta poitrine.

Le brun se dirige vers son sous-marin.

Il vient de t'épargner ? Lui ? Le chirurgien de la mort ?

- Oï ! réponds-tu en te tournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

- Je veux récupérer ce papier !

- Non.

- Comment ça "non" ?!

- Je ne te le redonnerai pas.

- C'est toi qui me l'a piqué !

- Et alors ?

- S'il te plait, dis-tu en tendant la main avec humilité.

- Non, répond-t-il durement.

Il se détourne de toi pendant que tu hurles au combien il te faut récupérer ce document.

- La prochaine fois que tu es sur mon chemin, dit-il en s'arrêtant, toujours dos à toi. Je te tuerai.

Tu n'es pas stupide tu ne vas pas le provoquer davantage... Mais il faut que tu récupères ce papier.

- Oï Oï ! Capitain ! s'exclame un ours polaire en sortant du sous-marin. J'ai trouvé la feuille dans votre bureau !

Alors que tu regardes l'ours dubitativement (non mais c'est vrai quoi, un ours qui parle ?!) tu vois que sa patte touffue tient une feuille très similaire à la tienne.

- Pitié un coup de vent, quelque chose ! murmures-tu.

- Capitain ! Attention ! Quelqu'un derrière vous !

- Bepo, non ! ordonne-t-il.

L'ours se lance sur toi. Oh oui ! C'est mieux qu'un coup de vent ! Bien mieux. Tu sautes par dessus lui, récupères la feuille, et cours pour ta vie. Tu vois un room se former derrière toi: tu cours méga-vite pour ta vie maintenant ! Après tout le champs d'action de son fameux "room" ne doit pas être infini.

Oh mon dieu tu es dedans ! Ce truc englobe la moitié de la ville !

Plus vite !

Le room cesse.

Tu dois maintenant te cacher ou ça sera la fin des haricots !

Malheureusement pour Trafalgar te cacher c'est ta spécialité. Personne ne peut te trouver maintenant.

A l'abri des regards, tu jubiles et t'exclames: "Mission réussie !".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tu te réveilles entre deux caisses. On peut dire que ta nuit était plutôt paisible en vu de la ville dans laquelle tu dors et des évènements précédents.

Le soleil brûle déjà. Il doit être 11 heures.

Tu te lèves, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu vas te trouver un petit restaurant assez sympa et déguster ta victoire entre une boisson chaude et des croissants. Tes papilles s'agitent déjà. Tu n'as pas vraiment pu manger depuis hier.

Tu marches tranquillement, trouves une petite terrasse sympa, t'y installes et commandes.

Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, comme d'habitude ! Rien d'étonnant.

Le serveur t'apporte ton verre en bégayant devant ta beauté. Alala, tu es la meilleure !

Tu sors l'affiche de ta poche et t'apprête à lire les ordres pour les enregistrer. Est-ce qu'il l'a lu ce foutu pirate ? Surement... mais tu n'es pas de taille pour un face à face...

Cette pensée obscurcie ta journée...

Alors que tes yeux rencontrent la feuille, au combien précieuse, tu recraches le contenu de ton verre dessus.

- C'est pas possible ?! cries-tu.

Les gens autour de toi te regardent un peu bizarrement.

Bon, ok, on se calme...

Tu essors la feuille du liquide que tu viens de cracher dessus et relis.

- Une... facture ? ... annonces-tu à toi même.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" murmure ta conscience.

- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir recroiser le chemin de ce pirate... dis-tu dépitée.

De loin tu croises un vice-amiral, il ne doit surement pas te connaitre mais mieux vaut partir avant qu'il ne te voit. Après tout tu n'es pas censée être ici. Son nom ? Momonga quelque chose comme ça.

- Bon, pas de stresse... t'exclames-tu pendant que tu t'arraches à moitié les cheveux. Je trouverai surement quelque chose sur cette facture...

Alors que tu l'as lis tu hurles:

- Non mais quel pervers ! C'est une facture pour... pour...

Le rose te monte aux joues tandis que du sang sort presque de ton nez. De plus la facture est au nom de Trafalgar Law... Hé hé tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il voulait récupérer ce papier qui n'est pas celui que tu voulais à la base... Sa réputation d'homme froid voir carrément frigide se verrait anéantie avec une telle preuve.

Tu rigoles diaboliquement mais silencieusement.

Après tout les hommes regardent ce genre de choses... mais quand même, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Tu vas y aller et proposer un troque ! Mais...

"- La prochaine fois que tu es sur mon chemin, je te tuerai."

Tu dégluties. Mais pour un simple troque il ne te tuera pas, non ? Les pirates aiment les affaires après tout ! Enfin tu espères...

Tu te diriges sournoisement vers l'emplacement de son sous-marin. Tout d'abord tu y vas discrètement, puis, quand tu vois qu'il n'y a plus de sous-marin, tu restes figée. Tu n'avais pas vraiment imaginé ça...

Un frisson glacial te parcourt le dos. Tu te retournes. Il est là. Sa casquette ne te permet pas de voir ses yeux ni même son expression. Tu ne saurais dire s'il est fâché ou rigole ou quoique ce soit ! Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !

- Le sous-marin n'est plus là, t'exclames-tu en pointant avec ton pouce l'emplacement vide.

Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu as dit ça, surement le stresse du silence !

Il ne répond pas. Tu attends un peu mais, ne pouvant supporter ce duel silencieux, romps cet atmosphère pesant:

- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait convenir d'un arrangement.

Tu sors la feuille de ta poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que "ça"... demande-t-il tandis que tu aperçois un de ses yeux observer le papier.

Tu regardes la feuille dégoulinante et froissée. Une goutte apparait sur ta tempe. Ok peut-être que vu l'état de la feuille il ne reconnait pas l'objet...

- Je ne marchande pas avec la marine, dit-il.

- Et moi avec les pirates.

- Que fais-tu là alors ?

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tous les deux faire une exception. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais seul ici si ce n'est pour récupérer ton papier hentai.

Il se tait. Tu l'as vexé ?

- C'est pour mon équipage, se défend-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous... annonces-tu dubitativement.

- Ne me crois pas, ça m'est égal.

- La question n'est pas là, où sont mes ordres maintenant ?

Tu fais bien attention de garder un ton à la fois autoritaire mais conciliant.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, rétorque-t-il alors qu'une aura plus noir que son manteau l'entoure.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné d'ordres, couines-tu surprise.

- Je ne l'ai plus.

- Qu... qu...a... hein ?

- Tu peux garder cette facture.

- Hein ? De quoi ? Hein ? Non ?

Il s'en va.

- Trafalgar ne me tourne pas le dos !

Une aura bleue se forme autour de vous deux.

- Euh... je suis désolée si je t'ai enfoncé, euh offensé ! Offensé ! Mais, tu sais très bien comment la marine fonctionne.

- Shambles.

Ton papier se retrouve dans ses mains.

Tu regardes ta main vide.

- Hein ?! Il l'a encore fait ! Rends moi cette feuille !

- Ton addiction pour les feuilles est étrange... s'exclame-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- Imbécile ! C'était mon seul papier pour faire pression sur l'autre papier !

- A plus, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il se fout de toi ?! En plus tu es sur de l'avoir vu sourire ! Monsieur est un coup glacial et un coup sadique ?! Non mais il se prend pour qui ce dégénéré !

Un bruit à tes pieds attire ton attention.

- Une feuille ?

Tu la ramasses.

- Impossible !

Tes yeux sont écarquillés, tu n'en crois pas ! C'est TA feuille, TES ordres ?!

Une minute... Un coup il te pique la feuille, ensuite te prends ton cœur et te le rends, puis maintenant te redonne la feuille ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez ce type ? Il est lunatique c'est pas possible ! Complètement versatile !

Tu lèves la tête, il n'est plus là... C'est étrange... Tu as besoin de te poser dans un coin et réfléchir... réellement les choses deviennent de plus en plus bizarres.

Tu vas trouver un coin perdu, loin du village, et tu vas réfléchir sérieusement. Là, il y a anguille sous roche c'est certain !

Quand tu es estimes que le coin te convient, tu te poses.

Tu récupères ton papier.

- D'accord, primo: je dois trouver un gosse qui est perdu, néanmoins j'ai des indications assez précise le concernant... pour un mioche perdu il est plutôt facilement trouvable... Deusio: c'est bien la première fois qu'on ma donne une mission aussi nul depuis... je n'en ai jamais eu des missions comme ça en faite... Troisio: un shichibukai avec qui je rentre en collision me pique la feuille, refuse de me la donner, puis subitement me la redonne ?

Tu réfléchis.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre c'est sûr... Peu importe, business is business...

Avec les moyens du bord tu brûles la feuille. La mission serait effectuée, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour récupérer ces ordres.

Et au faite pour quoi ce shichibukai cherchait des informations sur Punk Hazard ? Oh et puis tu t'en fiches ! Maintenant ce pirate est loin, et ta mission t'attend !


	3. Une fâcheuse opportunité !

Et voilà un gros troisième chapitre :) ! Je ne voulais pas le couper comme les autres car l'action aurait été trop lente sinon !

Merci à vous de lire l'histoire et de me laisser des reviews ;) ca m'oriente pour écrire les chapitres !

**Un grand merci à vous tous également, vous êtes mon rayon de soleil: Miyu-Chou,Tsukii-aii, Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys, Trafalgar-Lucia, Naelye, Claudio, Greawenn, Miss-Senna, DJ-Mya972 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il te faut moins d'une semaine pour arriver sur l'île où l'enfant s'est perdu. Oui ! L'île ! Pourquoi ces foutues villageois ne le cherchent pas ? La marine a autre chose à faire que d'engager un espion aussi doué que toi pour si peu ! Ce gosse est-il vraiment important ? Certainement pas à en croire les descriptions, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu demandes au navire marchand sur lequel tu as fait voyage de ne pas te déposer en ville. Le capitaine accepte et te dépose un peu plus loin. Tu commences vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, presque proche de la paranoïa...

Tu entends de la musique en provenance du village. Pour une île où les enfants sont kidnappés les parents ont l'air plutôt contents...

Néanmoins quelque chose d'autre attire ton attention, il y a beaucoup de marines dans les environs.

Tu décides de te faufiler, restant avant tout discrète.

- Toujours pas ? s'exclame un marine.

- Peut-être que ça ne sera pas la peine finalement... répond le second.

- Peuleupeuleupeuleu, fait un escargphone. Gotcha.

- Alors, les enfants ? demande une voix.

- Nous en avons envoyé quelques uns, répond le marine.

- La cible ?

- Introuvable.

Est-ce que ta cible serait la même que la leur par hasard ? Ces faux marines doivent donc chercher le même garçon que toi ?

- Étrange... rappelez moi quand vous l'avez trouvé.

- Bien.

- Gotcha.

Tu vas devoir te faire très discrète dans cette ville... si les habitants croient que ces hommes font partis de la marine et que tu es contre eux, alors forcement tu seras jugé comme un mercenaire ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Et c'est plutôt impossible de faire entendre raison à autant de personnes quand on est seul.

Vêtue d'une cape marron foncé tirant vers le noir (achetée à la va-vite dans un magasin), tu t'engouffres dans cette ville assez jolie il faut dire. Luxueuse presque.

Peut-être que le garçon porté-disparu a des parents aux moyens assez importants et qu'ils ont payé un espion pour récupérer leur fils de ces malfrats ? Surement...

Nullement la peine de dire que ton manteau fait plutôt tâche avec toutes ces personnes aux gouts plutôt colorés. Il te faudra attendre la nuit pour aller chercher le petit.

Heureusement que les instructions signalant sa position sont assez clairs, tu as très bien pu cerner l'endroit.

A la nuit tombée, tu passes par les toits.

Très vite tu esquives plusieurs gardes.

Tu es proche.

- Alors petit ? On te fera pas de mal, promis ! s'exclame un marine.

Mince ! Tu les entends, ils l'ont trouvé avant toi ! Pas étonnant avec tout le retard que tu as pris à cause de ce foutu Trafalgar.

Tu sautes, enchaines par un premier coup de poing, coup de pied. Tes ennemis sont désormais entrain de se tenir le ventre.

- Ça va ? Ne crains rien petit, je suis de la marine, t'exclames-tu. Tu vas me suivre.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclame le petit en te regardant toi et les hommes à terre. Mamannnn !

Il commence à pleurer. Alala ces garçons, tous des chochottes !

Attends une minute ? Maman ? Alors pourquoi en te demande de ramener le petit à se mère s'il y est déjà ?!

- Elle est là ! C'est bon ?!

Un piège ? Contre toi ? Mais attends tu es de la marine, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Un filet est lancé sur toi. Le petit, quant à lui, part se réfugier dans les jupons de sa mère qui vient d'arriver.

- Tenez madame, merci pour votre coopération, s'exclame un marine en donnant une bourse de berrys à la femme et son enfant.

- Il était temps ! J'en avais marre de vous voir jouer cette comédie tout le temps, s'exclame la femme.

- Désolé madame, il semblerait que nous ayons sur-estimer notre cible.

- Bien, bien, partez maintenant !

- Alors on jouera plus jamais aux pirates et à la marine ? s'exclame le gamin.

- A la prochaine petit ! s'exclame un des deux marines.

Plusieurs marines sont sur les toits. Tu es désormais prise dans un filet.

- Oï ! Qui êtes-vous ?! tentes-tu dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- La marine, et les traitres on les exécute ici ! s'exclame un homme sur le toit.

Impossible, tu ne veux pas le croire.

- Traitre de quoi ?! réponds-tu.

- Fais pas comme si tu savais pas, rétorque un deuxième. Tu as vendu des informations à l'empereur Kaidou. Des informations capitales à ce qu'il parait ! Tu as foutu un sacré bordel dans la marine.

- Hein ?! Mais non ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous...

- Mais non je vous jure ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire !

Au début, tu ne pensais qu'à prouver ton innocence, mais très vite tu comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple erreur...

Tu es en joug de tous les marines présents autour de toi...

Tu as connu pire comme situation, enfin presque !

Le filet n'est pas fait en granit marin... plutôt une sorte de corde à moitié métallique. Tu te rappelles de la fois ou tu as du jouer le rôle d'un épéiste pour une de tes missions d'espionnage. Ce que la marine t'avait appris allait te servir contre la marine...

Soit. Tu n'es pas sur qu'ils fassent partis de la marine toute façon. Mais c'est plus que plausible...

Est-ce que Trafalgar savait quelque chose sur ta mission ? Non, surement une coïncidence.

Alors qu'un marine prend le bout du filet pour te trainer comme du poisson pas frais, tu commences à découper doucement les tiges. Pour ne pas te faire chopper tu fais ça très très discrètement. Dans l'angle mort de tous les marines présents, y compris le tien. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident et il te faut bien une demie-heure pour faire un trou assez grand.

- On est arrivé au port, on va... Oï ! Elle est passée où ?!

Les marines regardent le filet vide, et aperçoivent une ombre au loin. Ils commencent à tirer dessus.

- Arrêtez ! Bande d'imbéciles ! s'exclame leur supérieur. Il ne faut pas tuer de civiles ! Nous sommes de la marine, pas de vulgaires mercenaires !

- Mais chef, proteste un.

- Nous allons boucler le périmètre, elle n'ira pas bien loin de nuit.

Tu continues à courir comme une folle.

- "Il ne faut pas tuer de civiles", répètes-tu. Merde alors ils sont vraiment de la marine ! Mais alors pourquoi je suis leur cible, pourquoi ?!

La marine est tout pour toi, tu as vécu tellement de choses, tu connais tellement de monde, pourquoi ?!

Une douleur à la poitrine s'installe doucement. Non, tu n'as pas le temps d'être sentimentaliste, il faut que tu t'échappes maintenant.

Tu continues à courir. Tu sens un liquide couler le long de ton bras, comme de la pluie. Tu lèves la tête, il ne pleut pourtant pas. Ton bras, mince, tu t'es faite toucher finalement. Tu regardes vite fait ton corps. Aucune autre blessure à déplorer. Ça ira pour cette fois... Non ça n'ira pas tu t'es faite trahir ! Mais il doit y avoir une explication, il y a toujours une explication !

Aucun navire ne partira de nuit, pas sur cette île du moins. Tu vas devoir te cacher, bien que cela soit difficile car ton sang ne cesse de couler. La blessure n'est pas très grave en soit, seulement gênante en raison des traces qu'elle laisse. Bien, tu vas te cacher pour la nuit. Tu prendras le premier navire en partance pour n'importe où dès demain matin.

Le lendemain, après une nuit sans sommeil, tu parviens à faire ton chemin jusqu'au port. Comme tu peux t'y attendre les marines surveillent les bateaux qu'ils peuvent, par "peuvent" tu entends que les pirates et autres bandits ne doivent pas les laisser faire... Ta mâchoire se crispe. Pour cette fois ça ira, tu vas monter à bord d'un vaisseau pirate, il faut bien t'échapper.

Quelque chose te chiffonne. Tu n'es jamais montée sur un navire pirate à des fins personnelles, c'est à dire en tant que toi même, pas une couverture. Et bien il y a un début à tout. Mais certainement pas à la piraterie c'est sur !

Tu vas devoir partir de ce coté du port pour aller vers l'autre, celui qui est mal famé.

Doucement tu y vas. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de bander ta blessure avec l'escapade que tu vis en ce moment. Ça devra bien attendre de toute façon, tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que ça ne s'infecte pas.

Finalement tu arrives vers ce coté du port dont tu aurais préféré ne pas connaitre l'existence.

Tu fronces les sourcils à la vue de cet homme, impossible, il te suit ou quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ce Trafalgar ? Plutôt mourir que de lui demander son aide, puis de toute façon il a dit qu'il te tuerait si tu recroisais son chemin. Bien, tu vas prendre un navire au hasard. Tu as l'habitude de te déguiser, mais là tu n'as pas le temps. Tu espères que cela ne tournera pas au drame si quelques hommes, ayant surement navigué depuis trop longtemps, auraient quelques pulsions.

Tu prends le premier bateau qui arrive. Tu as visé juste. Ce ne sont pas des pirates mais des mercenaires, ce qui est légèrement diffèrent bien que la nuance soit vague. Aussi il y a des femmes à bord, le voyage ne devrait pas poser problème.

Tu les payes pour voyager jusqu'à la prochaine île. Rien d'étrange ne s'est passé, le médecin de bord t'a même soigné. Finalement ils étaient plutôt sympa...

Alors qu'ils font un crochet près d'une île pour te déposer, tu te rends compte que tu as vidé toute ta fortune (gentils mais cupides ces mercenaires ! En même temps qui ne serait pas gentil avec une telle somme proposée ?).

Tu as assez pour... pleurer sur ton sort devant un verre d'alcool. Que veux tu faire de toute façon ?!

Les évènements d'avant-hier t'ont fait réfléchir: tu t'es faite trahir, c'est sûr ! Akainu en personne t'a donné les ordres, aussi bien que tu ne pouvais pas les refuser... On t'a tendu un piège, et quoi de mieux qu'une mission qui tourne au drame ? Ils ont surement jugé qu'en tant qu'espion tu en savais trop, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'un espion disparait pour trahison... Tu n'es pas stupide...

Tu rentres dans le premier bar que tu trouves. Tu t'installes lourdement sur la première chaise que te trouve.

Le barman te regarde amicalement.

- N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça soit fort, réponds-tu les yeux dans le vague.

- Ohhh, une peine de cœur c'est ça ?

- On va dire ça...

_- Retour au Présent-_

Et nous y voilà ! Toi, entrain de déprimer sur ton sort, en pleine nuit ! Non seulement tu as été trahi par la justice mais en plus tu es surement devenu une hors la loi. Le pire c'est que tu ne le voulais pas ! Ce qui choisissent cette voie c'est leur problème mais pas toi ! Après toutes les fois où tu as mis ta vie en danger, entre parenthèse même, c'est comme cela qu'ils te remerciaient. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Aokiji avait pris la relève plutôt qu'Akainu...

Mais il fallait s'y attendre tu avais travaillé sur beaucoup de missions capitales, très dangereuses, et avec brio... c'était fini de ta carrière, fini de toi, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi tu avais fini par blâmer Trafalgar. En réalité Trafalgar n'avait rien fait, il avait juste retardé l'inévitable, mais c'était quand même sa faute ! Il te fallait un bouquet misère et qui de mieux que le sombre chirurgien de la mort avec son petit air de "je-sais-tout" ?!

Alors que tu finies la bouteille d'un trait, le barman te regarde étrangement.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous arrêter là, vous allez finir par tomber dans le coma, dit-il concerné.

- Vous savez quoi ?! Si je recroise cet empaffé je lui ferais manger son ours par le nez ! Avec du miel !

Ok, tu es complètement saoul et tu ne sais plus quoi raconter. Tu viens de perdre ton rang, tu en as marre, tu ne reverras jamais plus tes amis marines de la même façon (c'est à dire qu'ils te traqueront maintenant), tu ne vivras plus jamais dans la tranquillité, perpétuellement traquée parce que tu as suivi les ordres...

Quelqu'un s'installe à coté de toi et te fais du gringue. Tu veux lui casser la bouteille sur la tête mais tu le loupes et tombes sur le sol. Tu n'as jamais autant bu, tu ne savais même pas que c'était possible de boire autant sans en mourir !

Il marmonne quelque chose, tu en as marre, tu sors du bar. Et en plus tu as plus un berry en poche maintenant !

Alors que tu tentes de marcher droit (en faite tu marches complètement en zigzague) tu fonces dans une poubelle. Tu commences à l'insulter et lui taper sur le couvercle.

Tu es seule dans ce dangereux et impitoyable nouveau monde maintenant.

Tu vois de la lumière. C'est bon tu es morte... A moins que ce soit le soleil qui se lève. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? 3 jours ? Au moins !

Tu tombes sur le dos. A quoi bon continuer ? Peut-être que si tu te rends à la marine un arrangement peut-être trouvé ?

Quelqu'un te cache le soleil. Encore lui...

- Suis moi, s'exclame-t-il.

Le suivre ? Il est drôle tu ne peux même pas te lever alors marcher ! Et encore plus suivre quelqu'un !

Tu éclates de rire.

Le chirurgien soupire.

- Penguin, Shachi, ordonne-t-il.

- A vos ordres Capitaine, s'exclament les deux pirates.

Sans trop savoir comment tu te retrouves devant un sous-marin jaune canaris. Comment tu as bougé au faite ? Ton âme se serait-elle séparée de ton corps ? Donc la lumière que tu as vu était bien ce long tunnel blanc et pas le soleil ?

Tu es prise de nausées. Pas étonnant avec tout l'alcool que tu as picolé.

Pendant près de deux jours tu vas dessaouler. Tu vas vraiment souffrir et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool, mais le troisième jour tu te réveilles enfin.

La première chose que tu fais c'est aller dans une salle de bain pour te passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tu as une sale tête, tu es livide, les cheveux en bataille, bref, tu as connu mieux.

La deuxième chose que tu fais c'est te demander où tu es. Tu tournes et retournes sur toi même, du métal partout ?

- Oh mon dieu ! hurles-tu. Je suis en prison !

Quoique la prison semble un peu trop luxueuse à ton goût. Tu tentes de sortir de cette chambre comportant une petite salle de bain.

Visiblement la porte n'était pas fermée. Alors que tu l'ouvres, deux mecs te tombent dessus.

- Excusez moi, s'exclame celui qui porte une casquette avec "penguin" marqué dessus.

- Tu es une vraie femme ? demande le deuxième.

- Sortez d'ici ! cries-tu en les repoussant et refermant la porte derrière toi. Oh mon dieu ! Mais dans quoi je me suis fourrée ?!

Tu attrapes tes cheveux, c'est pas possible, tu es où ?!

Quelqu'un toque.

- C'est encore nous ! On est désolé ! On voulait pas te faire peur !

- Vous êtes qui ? demandes-tu peu confiante (être sous couverture était largement mieux, être toi, c'est juste trop difficile !).

- Moi je m'appelle Sha...

- Mais non, s'exclame le deuxième. Elle ne doit surement pas savoir où elle est !

- Je suis où ? demandes-tu.

- Sur le bateau des Heart Pirates !

- Des... pirates ?! cries-tu en ouvrant la porte. Les Heart pirates, et votre capitaine...

- C'est le chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law, répond Shachi.

Tu baisses la tête, songeuse. Ça aurait pu être pire, enfin surement, y'a toujours pire. Un équipage de pirates hein ? Tu vas les utiliser comme protection, ça sera plus simple, la marine aura plus de mal à t'attraper comme ça. Seule tes chances sont minces, et ça, leur capitaine doit le savoir, sinon pourquoi avoir pris une marine sur son bateau ? Avait-il tout prévu ? Était-il celui qui avait lancé de fausses rumeurs te concernant ?!

Tu sors de la chambre, comme une fusée, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir ta réputation salie par un pirate ! L'espoir revient, tout n'est sans doute pas perdu !

- Votre capitaine, demandes-tu, il est où ?

Les deux zigotos te suivent en t'indiquant le chemin.

- Capitain, s'exclame Shachi, on...

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que tu rentres comme un ouragan dans un bureau étriqué.

- C'est toi, hein ? dis-tu les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Pardon ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu as ruiné ma réputation ! La marine m'a déchu de mon poste, c'est toi hein ?

La fin de ta phrase sonnait plus comme une supplication qu'une accusation.

"Pitié" penses-tu "dis moi que c'est toi, que tout ceci est réparable !"

- Non, annonce-t-il froidement.

Tu fermes les yeux un moment, alors il n'y a vraiment rien à faire...

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir à bord ? demandes-tu enfin.

- J'ai besoin de tes talents d'infiltration, dit-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

En attendant Shachi et Penguin s'en vont, vous laissant seuls.

Tu es curieuse alors tu en demandes plus. De plus ton métier t'a appris que les opportunités font la vie.

- Punk Hazard ? demandes-tu.

- Exactement.

- Il n'y a rien de particulier sur cette île, elle est fermée depuis l'incident du docteur Vegapunk et la bataille entre Akainu et Aokiji.

- Je n'y crois pas, s'exclame le médecin. D'après plusieurs rapports de la marine, des liens peuvent être établis entre la disparition d'enfants et cette île.

- Depuis quand le chirurgien de la mort s'intéresse à des enfants ? lances-tu sarcastiquement.

- Non, pas les enfants, mais ce que contient l'île et qui la dirige.

- Je vais devoir inspecter beaucoup de choses, de plus ça ne m'étonnerait pas que je sois traquée maintenant. Ça va m'être plutôt difficile, ou disons plus que d'habitude. En tant que shichibukai tu auras plus accès au...

- Détrompe-toi, même en tant que shichibukai je n'ai qu'un accès très limité aux archives, je reste un pirate.

- Au cas ou tu ne serais pas au courant je ne fais plus partie de la marine.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bepo décide de passer voir si son capitaine veut du café ou quelque chose de ce genre. Alors qu'il va pour toquer, il entend des cris et décide d'ouvrir la porte.

- Oï, capitaine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclame l'ours.

- Moi ?! cries-tu en mode berserker. Moi ?! Infiltrer la marine ?! Sous une fausse identité ?! La marine ?! Pour de faux ?!

Tandis que tu hurles, à chaque réplique tu lui jettes un de ces précieux livres à la figure. Il esquive tout et son expression reste de marbre. Il avait prévu le coup.

Bepo tente de s'interposer, tu lui lances un livre à lui aussi.

- Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec la marine ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends Trafalgar !

- Ça suffit ! s'exclame Bepo.

Tu t'arrêtes, sors en trombe de la pièce. Tu retournes à la chambre que tu occupais il y a quelques heures.

Tu claques la porte derrière toi et te jettes sur le lit. Attrapant le premier oreiller que tu vois, tu engouffres ta tête dedans. Pour qui se prend ce brun ?! Est-ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il te demande ?

Plus loin dans le couloir:

- Je pense qu'elle pleure, s'exclame Penguin derrière la porte.

- Mince, ça doit pas être facile, s'exclame Shachi. Peut-être qu'on devrait la consoler ?

- Tu crois ? Je ne crois pas...

- Oh mais moi j'en suis sûr, répond-t-il avec du rose sur les joues.

Ils ouvrent la porte et reçoivent un coussin en pleine figure.

- Sortez d'ici ! hurles-tu.

Ils s'exécutent.

- On devrait aller chercher le capitaine non ? demande Shachi.

- Je pense que cela ne changerait rien, voir ça serait pire, tu connais la délicatesse du capitaine, hein ?

- Ouais... soupire-t-il. Peut-être qu'avec Bepo ?

- Va savoir, dit Penguin en aussi les épaules.

Plus loin dans le sous-marin...

- Capitain ? demande Bepo, assis sur un grand lit.

- Hm ?

- Vous... vous ne pensez pas que... enfin ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Law regarde Bepo s'excuser sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Parle Bepo.

- Vous lui demandez quand même de continuer à faire ce pourquoi elle a été... enfin vous savez...

Il penche la tête sur le coté, songeur. En même temps il a vraiment besoin de ces informations. Et puis il t'offre de l'argent ainsi que sa protection du à son titre de shichibukai, ce n'est pas négligeable dans le nouveau monde. Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de refuser une telle offre à vrai dire, et il le sait parfaitement.

- Et que devrais-je faire, selon toi, Bepo ? soupire le chirurgien comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- Vous ne la voulez pas dans l'équipage ?

- Non.

- Mais vous lui avez pourtant sauvé la vie !

- Je lui ai rendu cette feuille, rétorque le chirurgien comme preuve que ta vie lui importe peu au final.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, un coup le capitaine la sauve et un autre coup il...

- Sans cette feuille elle n'aurait jamais quitté la marine. J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour survivre au piège tendu par la marine, mais j'ai changé d'avis, voilà pourquoi je lui ai redonné la feuille. Avec ou sans la mission faite, la marine aurait fini par vouloir la supprimer. Un espion qui en sait trop est un espion mort. Moins on interfère dans ce genre de complot mieux c'est. De plus elle ne peut pas me blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé, ce qui est à mon avantage.

- Mais comment vous lui avez pris cette feuille d'ailleurs ?

- Je lui ai foncé dedans, j'ai profité de son inattention pour récupérer le document.

- Vous la connaissiez d'avant alors ?

- Je savais vaguement qui c'était, tu me sous-estime Bepo.

- Pardon Capitain !

- Tchh, sourit-il. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien elle ne peut qu'accepter l'offre que je lui fais.

- Quelle offre ? murmures-tu à coté de Bepo.

Pendant un moment l'expression du chirurgien t'amuse. Un gamin pris sur le fait. Mais le shichibukai se reprend bien vite. Quel arrogant celui là.

- Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu n'avais rien avoir avec tout ça, dis-tu.

- Je n'ai rien avoir avec... commence Trafalgar.

- Mais le capitain a dit... intervient Bepo.

- La marine voulait te coincer, ne nie pas la réalité. Je n'ai joué aucun rôle capital dans cette affaire, se défend le médecin.

Tu ne dis rien. Tu réfléchis. Il a raison. La marine voulait te coincer, et Akainu lui même t'a donné l'ordre, tu ne pouvais rien faire... Tu te retrouves au chômage, pour ainsi dire.

- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ta stupide mission ? demandes-tu.

Il sourit, se lève, et répond:

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Tu aurais bien pu me faire du chantage quand tu avais mon cœur entre tes mains, murmures-tu.

- J'aurais pu, dit-il toujours dos à toi, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Il va falloir que je t'appelle "capitaine" c'est ça ? soupires-tu.

- Non, en échange de la protection que ce pavillon te donne, tu vas devoir récupérer autant d'informations que possibles sur Punk Hazard. Quand tu en auras assez je déciderai quoi faire avec ces informations.

- Et moi ?

- Tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Il te regarde, souriant à moitié.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

- Nous allons devoir planifier des rendez-vous, les denden mushis sont trop fréquemment écoutés par la marine. Viens, ordonne-t-il.

- Des rendez-vous ? Non mais je te connais à peine !

- Pas ce genre de rendez-vous, répond-t-il glacialement.


	4. Retiens-moi

Alors j'espère du fin fond de mes entrailles que Law n'est pas OC ! Pitié dites le si c'est le cas !

L'histoire est presque à la moitié là :) et ca me donne une idée pour une autre fiction, mais je vous dis rien pour l'instant vous verrez bien !

Dites moi si ca fait pas trop nian-nian, ou alors si y'a des trucs illogiques ou chiants j'en sais rien ! Je peux toujours modifier !

Voilà j'espère que vous allez tout comprendre, y'a pas mal de changements de décors.

**Merci à vous reviewers et lecteurs ! En particulier Naelye, ShowColatZ, Trafalgar-Lucia, LitlleFreedom, Miyu-Chou, Eltayass D. Nakami, ShanaRoseRead et Claudio !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Pendant un mois tu vas parcourir divers points du globe, aller dans divers équipages, et récupérer des informations susceptibles d'intéresser ce sombre Capitaine qu'est Trafalgar Law. De toute évidence, Il semblerait qu'il se passe effectivement quelque chose sur Punk Hazard.

En parlant du loup, plusieurs fois tu rencontres Trafalgar pour lui remettre les informations si durement acquises, sans oublier quelques anecdotes amusantes sur ta vie (autant dire que s'il prête une oreille très attentive à tes mots, c'est pour la première partie pas la deuxième). Ce n'est pas que tu sois devenue bavarde avec le brun en particulier mais la solitude te pèse ces temps-ci et parler te fait du bien. De plus, tu as du mal à l'admettre mais plus tu monologues (oui car on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une conversation vu son silence), plus tu l'apprécies (t'as un peu l'impression qu'il acquiesce tout ce que tu dis, même si au fond il s'en fiche). Ou alors disons qu'il te tape moins sur les nerfs qu'auparavant... Oui, disons cela.

Aujourd'hui, tu dois encore le rencontrer. L'île est assez grande, beaucoup de mouvements dans tous les sens, les gens peu courtois sauf s'ils se retrouvent face à des berrys. Une île marchande en somme.

Tes mains sont un peu moites. Est-ce la chaleur ou le stresse ? Serais-tu angoissée à l'idée de retrouver ce pirate ? Tu secoues la tête. Le soleil tape fort après tout.

Alors que tu marches dans les rues à la recherche d'un endroit particulier, tu croises Smoker. Le face à face est déstabilisant. Souviens-toi, tu ne fais plus partie de la marine, mais lui si...

- Toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogne-t-il.

Vu son ton il doit croire ce que raconte le gouvernement à ton sujet...

- Bonjour Smokyky, ça fait un p'tit moment maintenant, lances-tu dans un sourire sournois. Je suis étonnée que même toi tu ais mordu à l'hameçon... Ne sois pas stupide, tu crois vraiment que j'ai trahi la marine ?

- Et ça c'est quoi ? dit-il en montrant une affiche wanted qui vaut se pesant d'or.

- Une farce, réponds-tu sérieusement. Et je suis le dindon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait, soupires-tu à mis-mots tandis que tu continues ton chemin.

Il te laisse passer, tu penses qu'il a compris, il n'est pas si stupide qu'il y parait. La brune, à ses cotés, regarde Smoker d'un air outré. Pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à t'arrêter ? Tu la vois se crisper et murmures à son oreille:

- Tashigi, peut-être que tes recherches seraient plus fructueuses si tu cherchais du coté de Punk Hazard.

Tu t'éclipses, ni vu ni connu...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demande Smoker.

- Punk Hazard, c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu, répond Tashigi.

- Vous la laissez partir Smoker-sama ? demandent les marines à coté.

- Pour cette fois oui, répond-t-il en fermant un moment les yeux.

Tandis que tu montes des escaliers dans une ruelle assez pentue, tu esquives un sourire. Visiblement certaines amitiés vont au delà de certains conflits.

Tu relèves la tête pour apercevoir non loin une terrasse avec un espèce de champignon blanc au beau milieu. C'est lui. Tu t'installes, croises les jambes et lui fais ton plus beau sourire.

- Tu en as mis du temps, s'exclame-t-il.

- Bonjour Trafalgar, contente de te voir également, lances-tu. Comment ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Tu as les informations ?

Tu soupires. Ce mec est aussi froid que d'habitude.

- Sérieusement je commence à espérer que la facture de hentai était pour toi et pas pour ton équipage, comment peux-tu être aussi froid ?

Il te regarde en levant un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

- Et si je ne veux pas te donner ces informations ? D'ailleurs tu sais quoi, j'ai croisé une vieille connaissance et... Non et puis tu sais quoi, tiens, voilà toutes les informations dont tu as besoin, j'ai pris soin de les écrire cette fois. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Adieu.

Tu te lèves. Il ne te retient pas, ne fait rien, il s'en fiche. Après tout il a ce qu'il veut.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond avec toi imbécile de Trafalgar Law ! dis-tu en te tournant vers lui.

Ok, peut-être que tu l'apprécies un peu plus que ce que tu veux admettre.

Il te regarde avec une goutte sur la tempe, un peu choqué par ton changement de comportement.

- J'ai fait une tonne de choses dangereuses pour ces informations ! La marine me payait au moins !

- Moins fort, chuchote-t-il alors que plusieurs regards s'arrêtent sur vous. Tu veux que je te paye c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais faire ça gratuitement ?!

Voyant que les gens commencent à vous regarder et s'esclaffer, Law décide de se lever et de te prendre par le bras pour t'amener plus loin.

- Jusqu'à présent tu vis grâce à la protection des Heart pirates, qu'elle soit financière ou physique, reprend le chirurgien agacé par ton comportement si versatile.

- Et si on convenait d'un paiement en nature ? dis-tu dans un clin d'œil éloquent.

- Pardon ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un bisou.

- Non...

- Juste un !

- Demande à Penguin.

- Mais c'est à toi que je demande.

- Vous les femmes vous voulez toujours ce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir, gronde-t-il. Je te donnerai de l'argent pour t'assurer quelques semaines de voyage, tu t'en contenteras.

Le chirurgien s'éloigne l'air plus grave que jamais. Tu fais une grimace enfantine. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout...

Soudainement tu ricanes. Pas que tu sois devenue folle (non ça tu l'es déjà), mais tu repenses aux têtes que le brun a tiré: toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. Ça valait le coup quand même.

Puis, la réalité te frappe. Te revoilà aussi perdu qu'il y a un mois. Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir faire maintenant ? Proposer tes talents à d'autres pirates, mercenaires ? Et avoir une vie tellement instable que tu finiras comme ce pauvre Traffy ? Un vagabond. Certainement pas ! Qui dit échec dit aussi nouvelles opportunités, peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi d'avoir de nouveaux nakama ! De ce que tu as vu les gens paumés ne manquent pas !

_- En attendant, dans la tête de Trafalgar-_

"Cette femme est totalement cinglée et lunatique. Sérieusement... dès fois je me demande vraiment si j'ai juste le chic pour tomber sur les idiots. Bizarrement j'ai le pressentiment qu'après ça je vais tomber sur quelqu'un d'encore plus crétin..."

"Une fois sur Punk Hazard je devrais être tranquille de toute façon..."

Le chirurgien s'arrête un moment, réfléchissant.

"A quoi je pense sérieusement. Comme si elle avait le potentiel requis pour faire partie de mon équipage. Bien sur qu'elle l'a... Mais les femmes apportent trop d'embrouilles, surtout dans un équipage comme le mien. "

Des coups de feu se font entendre, il écarquille les yeux.

- Impossible, s'écrit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

Il s'interpose pile à temps entre tes opposants et toi.

- Room

Les balles partent dans tous les sens.

Tu as déjà envoyé six de tes ennemis mordre la poussière, malheureusement contre ce raid de marines tu n'as pas vraiment pu faire quelque chose. Tu saignes beaucoup.

D'un coup d'épée Trafalgar découpe une bonne partie de ce qui est dans son champs de vision et au delà.

Ta vision devient trouble, ton cœur est touché. Tu commences à suffoquer et très vite un gout de sang imprègne ta bouche.

Tu vois le brun poser son chapeau à terre et s'agenouiller prêt de toi. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu es tombée au sol. Il semble soucieux. Qui aurait cru que le chirurgien de la mort pouvait avoir autant d'expressions différentes en une demie-heure...

Tu souris. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en fiche pas autant que ça finalement ? Sinon pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Non, c'est stupide...

- Tu m'entends ? demande-t-il.

Tu vois ses lèvres bouger inaudiblement. Ok, l'histoire du bisou c'était pour déconner plus qu'autre chose, mais cette fois tu espères vraiment qu'il va te faire du bouche à bouche avant que tu ne rendes ton dernier soupire.

- Oï ?! crie-t-il.

Non, tu dois l'admettre, il est plutôt sexy ce brun aux yeux gris, même si son sens de l'humour laisse à désirer.

Tu te sens arracher du sol. Il t'a pris dans ses bras et court désormais. Il est médecin après tout, il doit reconnaitre une blessure mortelle d'une blessure banale.

Tu sens doucement la vie te quitter. Pile quand ce devenait amusant, c'est vraiment pas de chance.

- Dis, murmures-tu pendant qu'il court. Est-ce... Est-ce...que...

Il te regarde et écarquille les yeux. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet. Conclusion: tu vas y passer très vite. Néanmoins tu es sûr qu'il t'écoute (pour une fois tant qu'à faire en profiter).

Tu peux même voir que lui aussi est légèrement écorché, le combat contre lui et ces marines a duré longtemps ? Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer.. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient nombreux... même pour le chirurgien de la mort. L'équivalent de trois bateaux tu dirais, surement une escorte pour une transaction importante...

- Est-ce que... le chirurgien de la mort... peut guérir les blessures au cœur ? demandes-tu en souriant faiblement.

Il te regarde de plus en plus choqué.

- Sinon les Heart pirates... pas digne... du nom...

Tu n'en peux plus, tu vas vraiment perdre connaissance maintenant. Une si petite blessure et pourtant si mortelle...

- Tiens bon ! s'exclame Trafalgar alors qu'il saute vers son sous-marin.

La dernier chose dont tu te souviens c'est son regard, ses yeux... Pendant un moment tu te demandes quel effet ça fait d'être aimer par cet homme.

Tu es si épuisée d'un seul coup... si...

* * *

Plusieurs fois tu t'es réveillé pour te rendormir. Tu es morte ou vivante ? Peu à peu les sensations te reviennent jusqu'à ce que...

Tu prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène, tu regardes autour de toi et glisses maladroitement du lit.

- Tu ne cesses jamais de faire des choses stupides, soupire un homme brun face à toi.

Tu ne l'as pas reconnu sans son chapeau, c'est bien lui. Il prend des notes sur une feuille en regardant tout autour de toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est entrain de faire.

- Ne crois pas que je t'ai sauvé par amitié ou quelque chose de similaire, répond-t-il. Les informations que tu m'as donné sont incomplètes et...

- Law, t'exclames-tu.

Il te regarde avec curiosité. C'est bien la première fois que tu l'appelles par son prénom.

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à reconnaitre en espionnant les gens, c'est le mensonge. Tu veux que je reste en contact avec toi, ou plus précisément sous ta protection pour qu'il ne m'arrive pas ce qu'il vient justement de m'arriver.

- C'est faux, dit-il en crispant sa mâchoire et cassant le stylo entre ses doigts.

- Pour quelqu'un qui garde habituellement son sang froid tu viens de perdre toute crédibilité.

Il se lève, remet sa casquette, et s'en va.

- Si ta blessure se ré-ouvre tu es fichue, repose-toi.

Il claque la porte tandis que tu te remets sur le lit. Tu n'es pas encore remise, il faut que tu dormes. Qui aurait cru que tes mots toucheraient autant le chirurgien, son expression était épique... Tu te rendors.

En attendant Trafalgar regarde droit devant lui alors qu'il est adossé à la porte métallique du sous-marin. Il ne peut avoir aucune attache à quiconque, ses plans seraient ruinés, il ne peut pas ! Et il ne peut faire confiance qu'à lui même aussi, personne d'autre. De toute façon il est trop concentré sur ces plans pour...

Il sert légèrement les points, il ne peut pas... c'est définitivement non. Il faut vraiment qu'il se sépare de toi au plus vite.

Il pose sa main droite sur son cœur.

Il sent que cela a déjà commencé à l'atteindre. Il faut que cela cesse. Le Shin Sekai ne permet aucune faiblesse de ce genre, encore moins pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il se remémore les coups de feu. Tu as failli y passer et ça l'a fait flipper. Il pouvait entendre ton cœur s'arrêter.

Il se mort la lèvre inférieur si fort qu'une perle de sang descend le long de son menton.

Jusqu'à présent, même s'il le cachait très bien, il avait toujours été amusé par ta nervosité... ce sentiment qu'il avait quand tu étais prêt de lui, il ne le supportait pas. Rester froid face à un espion était la meilleur solution pour ne pas qu'il lise en la personne comme dans un livre ouvert.

Les femmes sont vraiment des créatures étranges. Il en suffit d'une...

Il rentre à nouveau dans la pièce, tu dors, bien, tu ne le sentiras pas passer. Il prépare une seringue, il mettra le contenu dans le tuyau encore accroché à ton bras.

Il hésite encore une fois face à toi. Pourquoi c'est si dure ? Il te perdra de toute façon alors autant le faire lui même. Est-ce déjà trop tard ? Est-ce qu'il est déjà malade, cette maladie incurable et folle...

Ce n'est qu'une question de courage. Il prend le tuyau d'une main, plante l'aiguille de l'autre. Le tout c'est de ne pas réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmures-tu à moitié entrain de somnoler.

Il ne dit rien, sa casquette assombrie ses yeux, comme d'habitude tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.

- Tu sais, soupires-tu, merci quand même.

Tu détournes légèrement la tête, après tout il t'a sauvé.

- Ne me remercie pas, dit-il.

Il injecte le produit, s'éloigne, et ta vision devient éternellement noir.

* * *

Le chirurgien se réveille en sursaut. Il dormait à son bureau. Voilà bien pourquoi il ne supporte pas dormir ! Que des cauchemars...

Il se dirige vers ton chevet, tu es vivante. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Soulagé il s'assit sur une chaise à coté.

D'accord maintenant il peut admettre qu'il a un sérieux problème avec toi. Il te regarde étrangement. A moitié fasciné par l'attraction qu'il éprouve pour toi, et repoussé tout à la fois.

Il vérifie les machines toujours accrochées à toi. Bientôt il pourra les enlever.

Ta main bouge faiblement. Il la regarde comme s'il s'en méfiait. Doucement il approche sa main, la recule un peu, la rapproche.

- Capitain ! s'exclame Penguin. On va bientôt atteindre une nouvelle île.

Il retire sa main comme s'il s'était brulé, il n'a pas touché la tienne.

- Bien, dit-il en se levant, j'ai besoin de certaines choses, je vais vous accompagner.

Plusieurs jours passent, et tu finies par te réveiller. Tu as l'impression de t'être faite piétiner par des mammouths. Tu as mal partout. Trafalgar est assis à 50 cm de toi. Il dort. Il ouvre un œil et te regarde.

- Ahhhh ! cries-tu surprise.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Tu m'as fait super peur !

Tu t'es trop agité. Tu n'as plus de force.

- Si tu veux rester en vie tâche de ne pas trop t'agiter.

Il continue à te regarder.

- Je trouve ça plutôt flippant.

- Je suis médecin, c'est normal que...

-... que tu me regardes comme si la réponse du siècle se cachait derrière moi ? chuchotes-tu encore faible.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Même aux portes de la mort tu restes fascinante.

- Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est encore plus flippant ! Aïeeee...

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas trop t'agiter.

- Désolé... c'est l'habitude. C'est grave ?

- Tu seras sur pied d'ici une semaine je pense.

- Merci.

- De rien.

C'est bien la première fois que tu trouvais le silence entre vous deux pas si pesant. A vrai dire tu aurais préféré qu'il ne rajoute rien, c'était bien ainsi.

- Hi hi, ricanes-tu doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.

- Je crois bien que je vais rester avec vous.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te prenais pas dans mon équipage.

- Tu es le capitaine mais l'équipage à son mot à dire ! J'exige un... Aïeuuh... un référendum.

- Tu dis ça car tu sais très bien que l'équipage ne sera pas d'accord avec moi.

- Bien sûr.

Il te regarde sévèrement à présent.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Law, je plaisante.

- Non, tu ne plaisantais pas.

- Non, mais rire ne te ferais pas de mal... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je rejoigne l'équipage ?

- Dis toi que c'est un de mes caprices.

- Je... je vois... soupires-tu. C'est dommage, c'est tout.

Il ne dit rien.

- J'aurais aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, puis aussi...

- Ça suffit il faut que tu dormes, dit-il en se levant.

Il quitte la pièce tandis que tu es presque choquée d'avoir vu ce que tu as vu. Serait-ce de la déception que tu as lu en lui ? Tu es trop fatiguée pour scanner qui que ce soit, encore plus monsieur "je cache mes émotions à 6 pieds sous terre". Mais, serait-il vraiment possible que ce pirate se soit attaché à toi ? Tu es quand même quelqu'un de spontané et lui ultra-calculateur, ça ne peut pas marcher...

- Trafalgar, Trafalgar, Trafalgar ! t'écries-tu malgré la douleur lancinante à ton cœur.

- Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Je t'ai dit de ne pas crier ou la blessure va se rouvrir.

Tu souris face au soupire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Tu me fais un bisou maintenant ?

- Non.

Il claque la porte derrière lui.

Te voilà avec un nouveau but dans la vie maintenant ! Ce baiser, tu l'auras ! Ce mec vient de te sauver la vie ! Tu peux bien avoir un bisou !

Tu rigoles à nouveau. Ce petit génie à beau cacher ses émotions ses gestes viennent de le trahir et il doit sans doute le savoir. Va-t-il prendre les devants ? Ou va-t-il mettre encore plus de distance ? Tu ne le sais pas mais tu meurs d'envie de le savoir !

Le lendemain tu te réveilles avec un léger mal de crâne mais pas plus. Enfin pas plus, si ce n'est qu'un certain médecin traficote tu ne sais quoi avec les divers appareils autour de toi.

- T'as pas fini de jouer avec mon corps, lances-tu dans un sourire.

- Tch, fait-il en se retournant (surement pour aller chercher quelque chose).

- Comment tu peux être si froid le matin.

- Il est 16 heures déjà.

- Combien de temps encore je vais rester ici ?

Il ne dit rien et s'en va. Loquace comme à son habitude cher docteur Trafalgar.

Finalement la semaine passe et tu te lèves enfin de ce lit très désagréable, seulement (car il y a toujours un "seulement") Trafalgar ne te quitte pas des yeux. Heureusement tu as profité de l'heure du gouter (car le gouter c'est sacré) pour t'éclipser et manger un truc.

- Sincèrement, ça devient agaçant, soupires-tu à toi même.

- Désolé, s'excuse Bepo en face de toi.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demandes-tu avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- Je ne sais pas, désolé.

- Tu le refais Bepo, soupires-tu.

- Désolé...

- Mais arrête !

- Désoléééééééééééé ! crie-t-il en posant sa tête sur le sol.

- Pff, ce n'est rien...

Décidément cet ours est... euh, tu n'as pas vraiment d'adjectifs pour le décrire.

- Le Captain dit qu'il reste encore deux semaines pour les préparatifs, on va devoir aller chercher les équipements, chuchotent deux pirates entre eux.

Tu écoutes la conversation. Partir ? Sur Punk Hazard surement, pas étonnant après toutes les informations que tu as rapporté.

Tu te faufiles jusqu'à sa cabine: personne, son bureau: personne, salle des commandes: personne.

- Il est aux toilettes ou quoi ? chuchotes-tu à toi même.

Tu essayes la salle d'opération: réussi. Il est là, travaillant surement sur quelque chose qui t'échappe et ne t'intéresse pas de toute façon. Quel air sexy quand il travaille. Tu n'as qu'une envie: le regarder toute la journée sans qu'il ne le sache.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demande une voix que tu connais bien (et que tu ne te lasses pas d'entendre).

- Il parait que tu vas partir, lances-tu adossée à la porte.

- Je suppose que rien ne t'échappe de toute façon.

- Détrompe-toi, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvée.

Il adopte un air nonchalant.

- Un de mes caprices.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si capricieux, dis donc, t'exclames-tu en levant un sourcil étonné.

Il continue son travail. Visiblement il n'en parlera pas. Tu n'as jamais croisé quelqu'un de si secret.

- Avoues que tu m'aimes bien, t'exclames-tu en souriant fourbement. Autrement tu m'aurais laissé mourir là bas. Cela aurait même été un choix plus judicieux vu tout ce que je sais.

Oh tes yeux d'espion l'ont parfaitement vu respirer irrégulièrement à ta question: fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Que peut le chirurgien face à une personne aussi perspicace que toi quand il s'agit de soutirer des informations. Cela n'a duré qu'une fraction de secondes mais tu as vu.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre, hein ? rigoles-tu à moitié.

- Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égale, répond-t-il sobrement.

Tu soupires mais gardes espoir. Tu as déjà pu noter des gestes étranges de la part du médecin envers toi, sans compter qu'il t'a sauvé la vie, alors ses mots blessants n'auront aucun effet. Il cherche juste à mettre de la distance. Et s'il cherche à mettre de la distance c'est que vous vous rapprochez un peu trop à son goût.

- Donc tu ne m'apprécies pas ? demandes-tu en te regardant les ongles.

- Pense ce que tu veux je t'ai dit.

- Alors tu m'apprécies ?

Il continue son travail comme si tu n'existais pas.

Il a le don de t'énerver plus que tu l'énerves !

Tu te faufiles jusqu'à son bureau et ferme le livre qu'il lisait. Il te regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Répond, ordonnes-tu.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, dit-il froidement.

- Soit, si tu veux. Mais tu...

- Je m'habitue à ton comportement désinvolte et perturbateur. Mais je commences à regretter de t'avoir demander de faire partie de l'équipage.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne m'as pas demandée !

- Ah bon ? répond-t-il dans un sourire sournois. Tant mieux alors.

- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais !

Il pose son coude sur le bureau pour maintenir sa tête pendant que tu l'insultes (gentiment bien sûr) d'être un despote.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins Trafalgar ?!

- As-tu fini maintenant ?

- Tu m'écoutes toujours pas !

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

- Sois pas si méchant !

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Tu soupires, ce mec est impossible. Tu t'éloignes.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Tu te retournes choquée.

- Hein ?

C'est le seule chose que tu parviens à dire.

- Sur Punk Hazard, continue-t-il en souriant sournoisement.

Tu pointes un doigt vers toi pour être sur qu'il parle de toi.

- J'aimerais que tu repères plusieurs choses là bas, tu ne resteras qu'un certain temps, assez court, il fau...gwwwwwwww

- Oh merci, merci, merci ! cries-tu en l'enlaçant. Je savais que tu m'aimais bien !

- C'esggww uniquement professionnel ! se justifie-t-il en essayant de desserrer l'étreinte. Ça suffit lâche moi maintenant !

- Ça va être génial ! dis-tu en sautillant jusqu'au couloir.

Law reste assis, seul, dans la salle d'opération, regardant le couloir où tu as disparu comme un cabris. Au fond de lui il espère qu'il n'a pas fait une bêtise... Évidemment que tu vas lui être utile, et évidemment qu'il n'est pas lâche au point de nier la réalité. Tu lui plais et tu es utile, quoi de mieux... mais est-ce que tu ne vas pas le gêner plus qu'autre chose ?

Il soupire. De toute façon c'est trop tard...


	5. Entre désirs et tensions !

Je voulais le publier un peu plus tôt mais croyez j'ai manqué de temps ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Et rendez la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir une journée rien que pour vous, enfin... vous allez voir ! Je vais surement relire ce chapitre d'ici peu car je pense avoir fait plus de fautes que d'hab.

Merci infiniment à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, la mettent dans leurs favoris, et prennent le temps de poster une p'tite review, c'est vraiment sympa !

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous gérez ;) Claudio, DJ-Mya972, xXxSou-ChanxXx, Greawenn, Naelye, ShowColatZ, Eltayass D. Nakami, ShanaRoseRead et Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys ! Ça fait super plaisir de retrouver certains d'entre vous et autant plaisir d'en rencontrer de nouveaux !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard vous vous arrêtez à une île pour récupérer plusieurs affaires avant votre départ. Autant dire que tu es totalement excitée à l'idée de découvrir cette mystérieuse île ! Et puis surtout d'être avec Law !

Ok, Law, parlons-en... Tu ne veux pas te résoudre à dire que tu craques pour lui car après tout tu ne t'es jamais accordé le luxe de craquer pour qui que ce soit, du moins quand tu étais espionne. Or on peut dire que tu es plus vraiment une espionne, enfin...

Tu soupires. Tu l'es toujours un peu au fond de toi même. Comment peut-on arrêter d'être ce qu'on a été toute sa vie, ou disons une bonne partie de sa vie ?

Mais du coup la question s'impose: Peux-tu ou ne peux-tu pas craquer pour ce pirate ténébreux, aussi intelligent que sournois et aussi captivant que froid.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Se poser la question "être ou ne pas être" serait plus simple que celle-ci.

Tu croises les bras. Il est charmant et malgré son air peu sociable un homme reste un homme, penses-tu. Aussi sur que son cœur bas des sentiments il en a. Enfin sauf si c'est un psychopathe mais aussi sombre puisse-t-il être cet homme semble avoir des émotions.

Avec toutes ces questions tu en as presque oublié que tu es en train de marcher dans une avenue plutôt fleurie et charmante. C'est Bepo qui, en parlant, te sort de tes problèmes émotionnels.

- Vous avez besoin de quoi, Captain ? demande l'ours au brun.

Trafalgar est à quelques mètres devant toi, et c'est bien en le regardant marcher, son nodachi sur l'épaule, que tu en es venue à te poser toutes ces questions.

- Je vais me débrouiller désormais, faites ce que vous voulez, nous nous rejoindrons dans la crique au sud-est. Shachi tu as le vivre card ?

Le concerné acquiesce.

Tout le monde salut le captain tandis que tu rattrapes les quelques mètres qui te sépare du chirurgien.

- Trafalgar ! t'écris-tu en rattrapant ton retard. Et moi alors ?

- Je t'avais oublié, dit-il avec sérieux et en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, après tout le futur voyage nous concerne tous les deux.

Tu fais un sourire maladroit. Tu ne sais pas trop si tu dois hurler de joie face à la proposition ou bouder parce qu'il t'a oubliée. Oublier ? Ok, tu étais un peu loin derrière mais quand même ! Tu es si insignifiante que ça ? Tu ronchonnes et croises les bras, oublier hein ?

- Si tu n'es pas contente d'être avec moi tu peux toujours rejoindre les autres ou aller en ville seule, s'exclame-t-il face aux grimaces que tu tires.

- Non, c'est pas ça, soupires-tu. C'est le fait que tu m'as ou... non rien.

Tu grattes maladroitement l'arrière de ta nuque tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il te regarde attentivement et même s'il ne rigole pas tu as l'impression qu'en lui un petit démon ricane machiavéliquement. A vrai dire tu en es sûr quand tu vois le coin de ses lèvres doucement sourirent avant de se refiger à nouveau.

Trafalgar se tourne alors vers la route devant vous.

- J'ai une liste des choses à prendre avant de partir, il serait... Oï !

Tandis qu'il sort une liste de sa poche, tu l'attrapes.

- Juste çà ?! Mais ça va être fait en une demie-heure, t'exclames-tu en voyant une écriture des plus... indéchiffrables.

- Rends-la moi, demande Law en tendant la main.

- Pfff, les écritures de médecin, lances-tu en souriant. C'est pas comme si j'étais capable de déchiffrer ce... truc.

Tu lui rends et il fronce les sourcils. Visiblement il n'a pas aimé ta réflexion concernant son écriture. Tant mieux ça fait 1 partout.

- On commence par quoi ? demandes-tu

- Manteaux, pour ma part j'ai ce qu'il faut. Par contre il va t'en falloir un.

- C'est vrai, ça ne va pas être évident étant donné qu'il faut que je puisse me camoufler avec. Je prends celui là.

- On a pas encore commencé... répond-t-il avec une goutte la tempe.

- Mais celui là dans la vitrine m'a l'air pas mal... ou alors lui... Je ne sais pas il est un peu chère... Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à payer ?

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne vais pas payer !

Alors que tu avais ton visage collé à la vitrine, tu te retournes vers lui, les mains toujours contre la vitre. Tu lui fais alors ton regard le plus mignon et triste possible. Te le vois arquer un sourcil puis lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer.

Tu rigoles intérieurement mais reste calme extérieurement. Visiblement il ne voulait rien te payer à la base. Enfin à la base ! Il a capitulé devant ton air si... demandeur surement.

Pendant plusieurs heures vous allez vous balader (car au final les courses seront bien vite faite). La ville est fleurie et tu éternues plusieurs fois honteusement.

Néanmoins, durant cette promenade tu ne peux t'empêcher de remarquer tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi et en faire profiter Law (que ce soit un petit chat, une plante extravagante, ou alors un déguisement ridicule peu importe). Ce que tu ne remarques pas en revanche c'est les yeux gris et pétillant du cher chirurgien, enfin jusqu'à un certain moment...

- Trafalgar ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as les yeux humides. Ça doit être le pollen, non ?

Un courant électrique le traverse légèrement. Son corps l'a trahi. Il s'essuie les yeux et murmure très bas, d'un ton grave:

- Ce que tu viens de voir n'est nullement un processus chimique signalant une quelconque attirance entre nous, compris ?

Tandis qu'il dit ça une aura violette et morbide plane autour de lui. Ses yeux deviennent noir et tout se glace autour de toi.

- Ça va, Ça va ! Du pollen j'ai compris ! t'exclames-tu en prenant tes distances (après tout vu sa prime il ne doit pas faire dans la dentelle).

Qu'il peut-être bizarre dès fois. Lui qui avait l'air presque (je dis bien presque) sociable est devenu flippant tout d'un coup !

Alors que tes yeux vont vers le mur, tu fais deux pas en arrière, la bouche ouverte tu ne dis rien.

Law fixe le mur que tu regardes. Une affiche wanted et elle est pour toi. Tu avais déjà vu celle de Smoker mais la voir publiée ouvertement sur le mur c'est autre chose...

- Ce n'est nullement surprenant, répond-t-il. Je dirai même qu'ils ont mis du temps. Bref, on y va.

Il part devant. S'arrête. Se retourne. Et soupire.

Tu es en plein milieu de l'allée et tu commences à arracher toutes tes affiches au mur.

- Pourquoi ? Moi ? Recherchée ? Monde cruel !

- Ne te leurre pas, cela doit faire un certain temps que tu es recherchée, s'exclame-t-il en venant vers toi.

- Meuhhteddepeulmmmgnnn ?!

- Je ne comprends rien... s'exclame-t-il avec une goutte sur la tempe. Tu attires l'attention sur toi, n'oublie pas que tu es recherchée il ne...

- Ahhhbouuuuuuuuuuhouuuuuuhouuuu, kkmmmneeeppeeeuteuu !

Law ne sait pas quoi faire, tout ce qu'il dit rend la situation encore pire.

- Écoute... commence-t-il. Si tu ne te lèves pas de suite c'est en petits morceaux que tu vas arriver à Punk Hazard...

- Quoi ? Des gens veulent me couper en plus ? dis-tu en tournant la tête et cherchant des marines.

- Oui, moi.

Il te tend la main pour que tu te lèves. Tu te lèves en ronchonnant.

Vous continuez à marcher.

- Tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant, dit-il alors que sa casquette cache ses yeux.

- Encore un peu, renifles-tu. Tu as choisi cette vie je te signale, moi ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je travaillais pour la marine !

- Enlève ta main.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ma récompense après tant de bons et loyaux services ? J'ai le statut de criminelle, une affiche wanted ! Moi ! La parfaite marine !

- Tu n'avais qu'à te laisser capturer... Enlève ta main.

- C'est trop méchant ce que tu dis !

Tu sens que depuis tout à l'heure Law essaye de dégager sa main mais tu resserres davantage ton emprise.

- Arrête de vouloir fuir, ta main est très bien où elle est, rétorques-tu pour l'énerver.

- Roo...

- Ok ok ! Je l'enlève ! Regarde y'a plus !

Tu soupires. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta journée, heureusement que tu as achetée, enfin qu'il t'a acheté, un super manteau ! Tu le sors du sac et lui fais un câlin (au manteau bien sûr pas à Law). Tu as tellement hâte de le porter, il a l'air si doux et simple pour le camouflage.

Trafalgar te regarde avec des gouttes de sueur sur son visage et des yeux légèrement plissés. Comment peux-tu changer aussi vite de comportement ? Il y a une minute tu étais outrée et en pleur.

- Quoi ? demandes-tu tandis qu'il te regarde comme si tu avais 2 ans. Tu es jaloux du manteau ?

- ... Laisse tomber. Retournons au port.

- Attends, d'abord allons dans un bar ! C'est...

- Non. Il... Oï !

Tu es déjà rentrée dans celui qui était juste à coté de toi. Trafalgar se demande s'il doit te suivre ou te laisser là...

Il rentre. Il ne te voit plus. Mince, tu es passée où ? Ce n'est pas le moment de te chercher.

- J'essaye juste le manteau, rétorques-tu à coté de lui. Je me camoufle facilement avec ! Tu as vu ? Non évidemment tu n'as rien vu, ricanes-tu.

- Tu as fini ton petit jeu ? demande-t-il proche de la crise de nerf.

- Ne prend pas cet air si maussade. Je ne te causerai pas de soucis sur Punk Hazard.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

- Tu sais quoi, scellons ça par un bisou ! proclames-tu.

- Hors de question.

Vous continuez votre chemin vers le sous-marin.

- Tu n'as jamais embrassé de filles, c'est ça ? demandes-tu.

Il te regarde d'un œil curieux mais ne répond pas.

- Tu...

Alors que tu allais commencer ta phrase, ton souffle se coupe net. Une douleur dans la poitrine t'empêche de parler. Tu t'arrêtes, pose ta main sur ton cœur, et essaye de respirer calmement.

Trafalgar s'est approché de toi sans que tu saches comment. C'est qu'il serait presque aussi silencieux que toi... Il pose une main sur ton épaule.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il. Tu en as trop fait aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'est ce pas une bonne idée que tu...

- Non ! cries-tu. Je vais venir avec toi. Je ferai plus attention c'est tout, je ne suis pas stupide.

Law pose sa main sur ton cœur, prend ton pouls, tout à l'air normal. Il relève la tête, tu es rouge comme une tomate. Il faut dire qu'il est non seulement très proche mais surtout qu'il tâte légèrement une chose située presque sur ton cœur, juste au dessus.

Il repart normalement, tu le suis, il s'arrête, te regarde et sourit machiavéliquement.

- Quoi ? demandes-tu encore rouge.

Il ne dit rien.

Oh mon dieu comme son silence peut être pesant dès fois !

Vous arrivez finalement au sous-marin.

- Vas te reposer, lance-t-il. Nous partirons dans deux jours.

- Pas demain ?

- Je préfère que tu récupères encore un peu demain.

- Mais...

Tu n'as pas le temps de protester que Bepo se rut sur son captain adoré en lui racontant sa journée.

- Et votre journée captain ?

- Ennuyante, répond-t-il sincèrement.

Aïe... ton cœur te refait mal. Ce n'est pas ta blessure fraichement guérie, c'est une autre douleur.

Tu passeras ta nuit sous la tête d'oreiller à te demander ce que tu as fait de mal pour que le chirurgien te dénigre à ce point. Il n'est pas si méchant que ça non plus, non ?

Tu vas passer deux jours plutôt tranquille, sans vraiment côtoyer qui que ce soit. Shachi viendra même toquer à ta porte pour savoir si tout va bien.

Le soir même c'est lui qui viendra toquer à ta porte.

- Shachi ! J'ai dit que tout aller bien alors...

Tu entends la porte grincer. Décidément ce gars ne sait pas écouter !

Tu te retournes et lances un oreiller. Il atterrie dans le couloir. Trafalgar l'a esquivé d'un coup de tête.

- Oh... c'est toi... murmures-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fronce les sourcils à son tour. Tu ne lui as pas parlé pendant deux jours et ensuite tu le regardes de haut presque du mépris dans tes yeux ?

- Nous partons demain à l'aube, explique-t-il.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Une fois sur l'île nous nous séparerons. Tu devras rester planquée plusieurs heures, voir un ou deux jours pour que la situation devienne stable, je suppose que l'île ne sera pas déserte. Il va falloir être très prudent une fois là bas. Tu ne devras te faire repérer sous aucun prétexte. De plus je te transmettrais les renseignements que je veux avoir plus tard.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches ?

- Si mais il me faut un peu plus d'informations.

Une alarme retentit dans la sous marin. Les portes se ferment et se verrouillent. Cela arrive de temps en temps. Malheureusement pour toi le système plante et il s'avère que les portes se magnétisent alors que Trafalgar est dans ta pseudo-chambre.

Il est sur le bord de ton lit en train de discuter avec Penguin.

- Le système a été rénové il y a peu, cela devrait revenir à la normal dans une dizaine de minute voir une ou deux heures, ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine !

- Très bien, répond-t-il.

Tu te lèves et agrippes le dendenmushi dans les mains de Trafalgar.

- Et que ça saute Penguin ! Je veux que ce soit réparé dans une demie-heure !

L'escargophone est effrayé par toi et se cache dans sa coquille.

- Tchh, râles-tu. Je vais prendre une douche et ne t'avise même pas de me suivre ou de tenter quoique ce soit de pervers !

Tu rentres dans la salle de bain et verrouilles derrière toi. Tu refuses de rester avec Law dans un tête à tête interminable.

On toque. C'est forcement lui.

- Chirurgien de la perversité ! Vas-t-en !

- Room.

Il apparait juste devant toi.

- Ahhhhhhh ! Pervers ! Pervers ! cries-tu en le tapant.

- Arrête, laisse moi parler ! proteste-t-il.

- Non !

- Nous commençons une mission demain, il faut que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse. En vu de ta réaction depuis deux jours j'en conclus que quelque chose ne va pas, et j'en conclus aussi que cela me concerne. Compromettre la mission pour des banalités sentimentales serait...

"Banalités sentimentales" hein ?

Tu déverrouilles la porte et t'assis sur ton lit.

- Ne te prends pas pour le nombril du monde Trafalgar. Je n'éprouve absolument rien pour toi capable de compromettre une mission. Je faisais partie de l'élite de la marine niveau espionnage, crois-tu qu'on nous apprend à faire passer nos sentiments avant la mission ?

- Non. Très bien, je suis rassurée, annonce-t-il maitre de lui même.

- Tu peux partir maintenant ?

- La porte est toujours verrouillée.

- Tch...

Tu détournes le regard et croises les bras.

- Tu mens, répond-t-il.

- Pardon ? Tu m'accuses de mentir maintenant !

- Je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un qui ment.

Tu restes bouche bée car tu ne trouves pas d'arguments valables, d'autant plus que tu n'as nul par ou aller te cacher.

- Ne réponds pas, ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon. Fais simplement en sorte que demain tu sois...

- Comment ça, ça ne te regarde pas ?! Espèce d'imbécile ! C'est de ta faute !

Il te regarde avec stupeur mais toutefois un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je... je suis désolée, t'excuses-tu. Tu as raison cela va créer des tensions plus qu'autre chose, je vais te le dire pour ça ce sera réglé. C'est une petite broutille au fond... mais ça m'a rendue folle de rage et triste à la fois.

Il t'écoute.

- Je... non rien, ce n'est pas grave c'est oublié, réponds-tu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu as simplement qualifié le temps qu'on passait ensemble "d'ennuyant"... Pas que je ressente quoique ce soit à ton égard, mais je m'étais bien amusée comme avec des amis, tu vois ? Alors j'étais déçue car j'espérais que tu ais passé un bon moment aussi...

Il ne dit rien mais continue à te regarder.

- Alors peut-être que tu n'es pas la seule personne qui ment dans cette pièce, sourit ténébreusement le chirurgien de la mort.

Tu relèves la tête.

- Tu veux dire que tu t'es amusé ? Que ce n'était pas ennuyant ?

Les portes se déverrouillent. "Pas maintenant bordel !" penses-tu.

- Qui sait, lance-t-il avant de sortir.

- Ben justement tu devrais le savoir, soupires-tu à toi même.


	6. La froideur de Trafalgar Law

Bonjour, Bonjour ! Je vois déjà les tomates et les canettes voler vers moi, me prenant pour cible ! Alors figurez vous que j'ai inventé une tonne d'excuses concernant ce chapitre tardif ! Cependant la meilleure et la plus honnête reste: c'est les vacances x) (même s'il pleut tous les jours T.T)! Et j'adore glandouiller pendant les vacances... Alors merci d'avoir patienté pour ce chapitre ! ;) je ne vous fais pas plus attendre alors !

**Immense merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, l'ajoute dans leurs favoris/à suivre !**

**Et un gigantesque merci à vous revieweurs ! DJ-Mya972, Miyu-Chou, Naelye, ShanaRoseRead, xXxSou-ChanxXx, Vivianne95, Jujulamiss, Ananimny, ShowColatZ, Trafalgar-Lucia, KaliXXXNas, Eltayass D. Nakami !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard alors que tu dors à points fermés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Tu te réveilles à peine.

- Hein ? Quoi ? murmures-tu avec une voix endormie.

- Je suis parti sans toi ! s'exclame Trafalgar.

- Mais non tu es là...

(Inutile de dire que tu ne comprends pas grand chose, tout le monde ne se réveille pas forcement comme une fleur le matin.)

- Lève toi et prépare toi ! On part dans 20 minutes ! Je t'attends sur le pont.

Oulah... dès fois avant de te lever tu te demandes s'il ne vaut mieux pas rester au lit, aujourd'hui en particulier. De plus le chirurgien a l'air agacé. Pourquoi est-il si énervé ? Il a mit son slip à l'envers ou quoi ?

Tu te prépares assez vite et le rejoins sur le pont. De là vous vous installez dans un sous-marin de poche, enfin disons qu'il n'est pas très grand voir carrément petit.

- Vraiment... soupire-t-il à coté de toi dans le petit sous-marin jaune.

- Mais je pensais que tu allais venir me réveiller ou je ne sais quoi ! te défends-tu.

- Tu connais beaucoup d'aubes différentes ? lance-t-il sarcastiquement. Pourtant j'estime avoir été clair dans mes propos.

- Ben, il y a l'aube début début, ou genre juste avant, ou milieu ou presque fin ! Ça dépend quand dans l'aube !

Il regarde devant lui, abandonnant cette conversation inutile face à tes arguments si peu convaincants.

- Peu importe... il va falloir naviguer jusqu'à cette île désormais. Punk Hazard... s'exclame-t-il.

- Tu es stressé de passer plusieurs mois avec moi, et moi seule, c'est ça ? ironises-tu dans un petit sourire narquois.

Il ne répond pas.

- Ah je le savais ! réponds-tu victorieusement.

- J'anticipe simplement les bêtises que tu peux créer. Je vais devoir prendre plusieurs précautions une fois là bas.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes compétences, n'est-ce pas ? soupires-tu.

Il te regarde, puis regarde à nouveau l'océan.

- L'eau est profonde ici.

- Oï ne m'ignore pas ! réponds-tu.

- Je reste prudent, c'est tout. Je sais par expérience qu'un seul faux pas non calculé peut couter chère. Et je déteste dépendre des autres. Si tu te fais attraper tu es seule.

- Je vois... Bon ça ne va pas changer de d'habitude de toute façon !

_...Après un long silence à contempler les poissons..._

- Law...

- Hm ?

- Si tu me prenais sous tes ordres en tant que shichibukai, tu sais que mes "crimes" seront excusés et...

- Tu ne pourras pas rejoindre la marine, ils trouveront quand même un moyen de t'éliminer.

- Je... c'est vrai. Honnêtement une fois notre marché conclu je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... Tout est diffèrent maintenant.

- Nous arriverons d'ici deux heures à Punk Hazard.

- Le sous-marin est trop petit...

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire émersion sous risque de nous faire repérer.

Tu t'étales de tout ton long, posant ta tête sur l'épaule du chirurgien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... demande-t-il en regardant droit devant lui tandis que ses yeux sont couverts par l'ombre de sa casquette.

- Tu ne peux pas couper le sous-marin non plus, je peux faire ce que je veux, souris-tu.

Il ne dit rien. Tu dois avouer que son silence te fais un peu flipper, tu capitules.

- D'accord, d'accord tu as de la chance... J'essaye juste de décompresser l'atmosphère tu vois, après tout ça sera du sérieux une fois là bas. Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser...

En parlant d'amusement, le chirurgien de la mort ne dira pas grand chose tout le long du trajet, si ce n'est un ou deux trucs sur les poissons que vous croiserez.

Très vite vous arrivez sur une île glacée.

Le sous-marin fait émersion près d'une falaise, à l'abri des regards.

Vous sortez tous les deux, mettant vos vêtements chauds sur vous.

- Ahh enfin ! J'étouffais ! t'exclames-tu. C'est étrange l'autre coté de l'île est en flammes... Ah c'est vrai... le combat...

- Impressionnant qu'un combat est pu changer l'atmosphère de cette manière...

- Bon, je vais aller me planquer, tu...

- Retrouvons nous ici dans un jour, heure pour heure. Je ne sais pas ce que j'y trouverai alors je préfère voir large.

- Très bien. Je t'att...

Tu n'as pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé que tes lèvres touchent les siennes, ou plus précisément les siennes touchent les tiennes. Tu peux sentir son bras contre tes reins tandis que l'autre tient toujours son épée. Ton front touche légèrement sa casquette, la soulevant un peu de sa tête et faisant ainsi tomber quelques mèches brunes de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits si fins. Tu as toujours les yeux écarquillés. Tu n'y crois pas vraiment. Tu es encore endormie c'est ça ? En faite tu ne t'es pas réveillée du tout ?

Tandis que sa petite barbichette frôle ton menton, il intensifie légèrement le baiser avant de le rompre.

Il fait demie-tour et s'en va.

- Ne te fais pas tuer, lance-t-il avant de disparaitre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tu restes frigorifiée sur place, pas tant à cause du temps mais surtout Trafalgar. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Soudainement comme ça ?

Tu es tellement brûlante d'émotions que la neige autour de toi commence à fondre.

- C'était quoi ça, Trafalgar ?!

Une avalanche te recouvre en raison de tes hurlements.

Bon, tu vas te dépêcher de trouver une planque avant de compromettre la mission. Ça serait dommage de devoir quitter Law et l'empêcher de s'expliquer après tout...

Tu as réussi à trouver un endroit pas trop froid (il faut dire que les tempêtes de neige sont assez fréquentes). De plus c'est un endroit qui surplombe l'île et qui te permets d'avoir une très bonne vue sur le bâtiment central. Au fil des heures qui passent tu aperçois que "l'activité 0" que la marine prône est un mensonge. Ou du moins ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui se passe sur cette île.

Tu commences à te demander si tu devrais oui ou non prévenir Smoker, le problème c'est que tu mettrais Law en danger. Non, pas encore... Tu attendras pour prévenir cette tête brulée de la marine.

En attendant tu soupires.

- Quand est-ce que ce foutu chirurgien va montrer le bout de sa casquette ? Je vais attendre encore combien de temps ici ?

Tu as déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour du bâtiment et analysé les endroits où les denden-mushi se cachent. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre. Tu soupires encore en repensant à ce baiser volé. Ce n'est pas pour te déplaire à vrai dire mais c'était quand même assez court et trop surprenant pour que tu en profites pleinement. Pfff, de toute façon il n'en reparlera jamais tu en es sur, ce n'est pas son type. Quoique va savoir... non il en parlera forcement ! Quoique...

Tu prends ta tête dans tes genoux pendant que tu marmonnes. Ce mec est vraiment trop compliqué...

Le mieux c'est d'oublier jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ça vaut mieux pour vous deux.

Un jour plus tard, dans le bâtiment.

- Où vas-tu Law ? demande Caesar.

- Faire le tour de l'île, répond celui-ci de dos.

- Shololo vraiment ?

- Tu doutes de moi ?

- Non...

- Très bien.

Il s'en va silencieusement laissant Caesar suspicieux.

- Sholololololo, quel homme froid.

Trafalgar soupire. Le seul moyen de te retrouver c'est de marcher et d'espérer que tu le vois. Tes capacités sont loin d'être banales après tout, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais adressé un regard. Uniquement les compétences rien de plus, c'est ce qu'il se répète. Il crispe légèrement la mâchoire, c'était voulu et non un moment de faiblesse. Sa stratégie pour refermer son emprise sur toi et t'avoir dans la poche, voilà tout à fait. Les sentiments ce n'est pas pour lui, non. Plus jamais. Il a déjà ressenti ce que cela pouvait faire de... mais... non. Non.

- Toujours le sourire aux lèvres à ce que je vois, murmures-tu ironiquement non loin de lui, à demie cachée derrière une falaise de glace.

Il lève les yeux vers toi. Sans s'en apercevoir il crispe sa mâchoire "Non" se répète-t-il en boucle.

- J'allais quitter l'île, rigoles-tu.

- Je t'ai dit d'attendre mes ordres.

- Depuis quand je suis sous tes ordres, dis-tu en souriant. Mais de toute façon c'était une blague, soupires-tu face à son manque d'humour. Ce qui se passe sur cette île m'intéresse, et ça va être donnant donnant, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Punk Hazard.

- Ça ne fait pas partie du marché...

- Quoi ? Tu as peur d'être un mauvais informateur Law ?

Tu souris en voyant ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche faire un U à l'envers. Oh comme ça t'avais manqué de le charrier.

- Très bien, dit-il en balayant tes propos du revers de la main. Trouvons un endroit à l'abri des regards.

Ok, tu avais une réflexion à faire par rapport à cette phrase mais tu vas ravaler ta blague perverse, après tout il a accepté. Vous vous dirigez vers ta planque.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minute il va te parler de l'île et de ce qu'il s'y passe. Puis finalement:

- Je veux que tu en découvres plus sur le SAD.

- Je...

Tu te tais un moment, tu as déjà travaillé dans des missions à hauts risques t'approchant même des empereurs à l'occasion, alors tu en connais assez sur le SAD.

- Trafalgar, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je te demandes d'en découvrir plus, pas de me poser des questions quand à mes motivations, répond-t-il catégoriquement.

- Non, je suis inquiète c'est tout. Si tu veux toucher au SAD cela aura des répercutions.

Il se lève. Dès fois ça l'embête que tu en saches autant et il comprend pourquoi la marine a voulu t'éliminer.

- Je t'ai donné les informations que tu voulais à toi de me donner les miennes, répond-t-il de dos en tournant légèrement la tête vers toi.

- Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'attaques au moins en faisant ça ?!

- A ce que je sache tu es là pour espionner, pas pour jouer à la babysitteuse.

Tu fronces les sourcils. S'il y a bien une chose que tu peux savoir c'est quand les gens dissimulent quelque chose.

- Très bien, t'exclames-tu. Mais sois prudent.

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers toi puis la baisse devant lui. Il s'apprête à te dire quelque chose mais referme la bouche. Il part affronter le froid glacial de l'île.

Tu soupires. Il est plus froid que la température dehors. Alors que tu retournes un peu plus dans ta planque, tu aperçois un petit baluchon remplie de nourriture. Tu es certaine que ce n'était pas là avant...

- Merci je suppose, murmures-tu en souriant.

Deux semaines plus tard tu décides qu'il est temps de t'attaquer au bâtiment, tu en sais assez sur l'île pour infiltrer l'ennemi. Très vite tu arrives à y pénétrer sans te faire remarquer. Il fait presque chaud à l'intérieur... il fait plutôt bon en faite ! Ah le chanceux ! Pendant que tu te gèles les miches dehors il se fait des bons cafés tout chaud sur des divans ! Tu en es sûr !

Après tout pourquoi ne pas se faire une planque ici ? Ça sera très bien ! Plus tu es prêt moins on tu soupçonneras aussi ! Puis tu as passé assez de jours dehors ça suffit !

Tu trouves une planque derrière des ventilateurs hors d'usage. Ça fera l'affaire.

Tu entends des pas, tu te caches (correctement hein, pas en mode Chopper).

- Qu'est-ce que Law-dono est admirable, il est tellement gentil avec nous ! s'exclame un homme en combinaison jaune.

- C'est vrai ! Il n'est pas cruel comme le dise les rumeurs ! répond le deuxième.

Tu plisses les yeux. Law-dono ? Admirable ? Tellement gentil ? Est-ce que tu aurais louper un passage ?

D'un seul coup un flash te vient à l'esprit ! Il faut que tu te procures cette combinaison et que tu fasses comme si tu étais l'un des leurs ! Law t'a expliqué l'histoire sur ces condamnés, il sera facile de te glisser dans la peau de l'un d'eux !

Tu te faufiles jusqu'au prochain bloc. Tu devrais bien trouver des combinaisons.

Bingo !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande une voix inconnue.

Tu te retournes.

- Je suis désolé Barbe Rousse, j'ai déchiré ma combinaison, s'exclame un type à coté de lui.

Fiou, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il parlait. Tu profites de leur discussion pour récupérer la dernière tenue.

- Ok je vois, très bien tu peux, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de tenues alors...

- Y'en a plus !

- Et ben tu vois je te l'avais dit !

Tu ricanes. Tu as eu de la chance. Tu te faufiles jusqu'au prochain Bloc. Maintenant tu vas devoir faire ami-ami avec certains.

Alors que tu entends une voix bien familière accompagné d'une voix féminine, tu t'approches furtivement.

- Non, répond Law.

- Tu es sûr ? rigole une femme aux cheveux verts. Alors je suis partante.

- Très bien, suis moi.

Ils s'en vont tous les deux pour rejoindre un coin isolé voir sombre.

Tu ouvres grand la bouche. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Qui est cette fille avec Law ?!

Tu les suis en faisant bien attention à ne pas te faire repérer. Après tout Law t'a déjà cramé entrain de le suivre, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude (de te faire cramer bien sur, pas de le suivre ! Ah ah !).

- Je suppose qu'on t'a déjà demandé si ça faisait mal ? ricane Monnet.

Il ne répond rien, s'avance, dégaine son épée, et la découpe.

Tu ouvres à nouveau grand la bouche. C'est des préliminaires pour lui ?! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu avais en tête ! Ce mec est un gros taré !

Il remplace ses jambes et ses bras par des de... tu ne sais pas trop mais le résultat ressemble étrangement à celui d'une Harpie.

- C'est bon, s'exclame Law après plusieurs manipulation de son fruit du démon.

- C'est parfait, s'exclame-t-elle en regardant ses nouveaux membres. Comment tu me trouves ?

Il s'en va, passant à quelques centimètres de toi. Il ne t'a pas vu. Monnet part aussi.

Tu oublies cette fille et suis Law. Au moins qu'il sache que tu es désormais dans le bâtiment pas qu'il parte dehors pour rien... quoique... non, tu ne vas rien lui dire du tout ! Qu'il aille dehors et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi !

Tu ricanes silencieusement. Tu pourras voir l'anxiété sur son visage ! Ah ah ah ah !

- Ah te voilà ! s'exclame quelqu'un en combinaison jaune en arrivant à ta rencontre.

Tu te retournes en sifflant "chuuuuuuuut" à l'autre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il me faut quelqu'un pour patrouiller dehors ! se défend l'homme.

Trafalgar s'est retourné et vous regarde tous les deux. Tandis que tu as l'impression de devenir un glaçon face à l'expression contrariée et sévère de Law, l'autre lui fait des compliments.

- Bonjour Law-dono ! Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, vous êtes génial !

Tu regardes celui à coté de toi avec une goutte sur la tempe. Il est hors de question que tu dises la même chose que lui. En temps normal tu aurais joué la comédie pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, mais pas devant Trafalgar: faut pas pousser mémé dans les requins.

- Ben alors tu ne le remercies pas pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ? demande Az-001 (c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur sa tenue).

- ...

Tu fais des mimes pour signaler que tu as mal à la gorge et que tu ne peux pas parler. A l'heure actuel tu peux comprendre que Law se tâte entre vous découper ou vous laisser faire vos pitreries tout seul.

- Oh je vois ! Tu as mal à la gorge toi aussi ? s'exclame Az-001. Law-dono ! Vu que vous êtes médecin vous pourriez peut-être l'examiner ?

Tu prends un air grave et change légèrement de voix.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, dis-tu en croisant les bras devant toi. Vraiment, ce n'est rien !

- Mais nous avons le chirurgien de la mort ici ! Ça serait dommage de ne pas profitez de ses services ! Dites, Law-dono, est-ce que...

- Room.

Et merde ! Et voilà ! Il l'a gonflé ! Tu vas finir découpée, et tu ne peux pas non plus compromettre ta couverture !

Tandis que l'autre reste dans la bulle en se demandant ce qu'il se passe, tu pars en courant. Te cachant derrière un poteau métallique, tu vois Monnet en face de toi. Tu hurles sur le coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu devrais aller voir les enfants ! Il manque du monde pour les contrôler.

- Contrôler ? répètes-tu surprise.

- Le maitre Caesar a cessé de leur donner leurs bonbons, il va falloir les contrôler pendant qu'il en prépare.

Tu t'en vas en courant. Heureusement quand tu arrives à la salle des enfants, ils sont tous normaux, si ce n'est qu'il y a des géants.

Pendant plusieurs semaines tu vas faire semblant de faire des missions, tout en espionnant Law et Monnet (mais apparemment rien ne se passe entre eux bien que Monnet ait l'air partante voir enjôleuse face au sombre capitaine). Malheureusement tu en découvres très peu sur le SAD. Jusqu'au jour où ta mission est de retrouver un enfant qui s'est échappé. Bien sûr tu ne trouveras pas l'enfant mais tu tomberas sur le SAD après avoir entendu de drôle de bruits.

Trafalgar t'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas accès à toutes les salles car le maitre des lieux ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Et bien tu as là l'emplacement qu'il rêve chaque nuit de découvrir.

Tu vas pouvoir aller faire ton rapport à ce psychopathe de brun ! Enfin ! Confrontation ! Tin Tin Tin Tin !

Tu arrives à la salle où tu le trouves souvent assis sur le divan devant plusieurs livres. Bien sûr tu ne l'avoueras jamais, mais, à défaut de pouvoir lui parler il t'arrive de l'observer pendant de longs moments.

Il est là. Monnet aussi...

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu veux voir ? demande-t-elle tandis qu'elle lève les yeux de son bouquin.

- Non, dit-il en se levant et rangeant l'objet.

- Ce livre t'a-t-il plu ?

- Rien que je ne sache déjà.

- Je vois, glousse-t-elle doucement.

Il sort de la pièce.

Tu attends d'être assez loin de la pièce où cette femme se situe et interpelle le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

Il se retourne et te regarde de haut.

- C'est moi, t'exclames-tu en montrant ton visage.

Il regarde ta silhouette qui ressemble plus à celle d'un pirate assez gros qu'à une femme aux courbes sensuelles.

- J'ai rembourré avec d'autres vêtements, expliques-tu face à sa mine surprise. De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'étais cette Monnet qui t'intéresse tant ? Hein ? chuchotes-tu en boudant à moitié.

Tu te pinces la lèvre inférieur. Après plusieurs semaines sans lui parler c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Dès fois tu te taperais toute seule...

- Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- Je connais l'emplacement du SAD et j'ai peut-être découvert deux trois trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser. Cependant vu que tu es en relation avec le shichibukai Donflamingo je suppose que tu dois en connaitre pas mal sur le SAD, annonces-tu dans un sourire.

Il fronce les sourcils, assez surpris et sévère à la fois. Ce n'était sans doute pas prévu que tu en découvres tant. Il n'aime pas ça et ça se voit.

- Que sais-tu entre moi et cet enfoiré ? demande-t-il beaucoup plus sombrement.

- Ça me regarde, réponds-tu. Peu importe, tu ne me payes pas pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hésite un moment.

- Il y a des choses que j'ignore encore sur le SAD, je n'ai jamais eu accès aux informations que je voulais, se défend-t-il.

- Je te crois, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Néanmoins beaucoup de couloirs et de pièces sont truffées de denden-mushi. Je peux t'indiquer l'emplacement sur une carte mais pas t'y mener ça serait trop dangereux pour nous deux.

- Je vois.

Il s'avance vers toi et sort une carte grossière de sa poche, la posant parterre. Vous la regardez tous les deux.

- C'est mal dessiné, t'exclames-tu face au morceau de papier.

Il ne relève pas ton commentaire. Tu complètes la carte.

Il pointe son doigt sur le nouvel emplacement.

- C'est ici donc ? demande-t-il pour être sur.

Tu te lèves et te changes, remettant tes vêtements habituels.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... demande-t-il avec une goutte sur la tempe.

- Je me change, ça va je ne suis pas nu non plus, tu es médecin en plus tu as l'habitude non ?

- ...

Il soupire et regarde à nouveau la carte. Tu imagines facilement que la libido de ce mec doit être proche de la température qu'il fait dehors: -40.

Te voilà enfin dans tes vêtements ! Plus cette combinaison affreuse.

Il regarde toujours la carte, accroupis au sol.

Tu vas vraiment devoir lui dire au revoir cette fois. Inutile de dire que ce mec va te manquer, malgré son coté insociable et hautain... tu soupires et ferme les yeux un moment. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu étais à l'intérieur de bâtiment, et malgré les jours et semaines qui ont passé il n'a pas montré une seule once d'inquiétude à ton égard... La question est: est-ce qu'il s'en fiche réellement de toi ? Ou est-ce qu'il a confiance en tes capacités ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Après tout il n'a pas l'air surpris de te voir en vie.

Quand tu ouvres les yeux tu sursautes intérieurement. Il te fixe. Honnêtement tu ne sais pas trop à quoi il pense, il pourrait penser n'importe quoi. Mais tu supposes que ça à avoir avec la carte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il face à ton expression peinée.

- Et bien, je suppose que c'est un "Au revoir".

- En effet, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Merci pour ta collaboration. Au revoir.

- Sois pas aussi froid !

Il te regarde bizarrement. Il ne comprend pas tes réactions toujours si... excessives.

Tu baisses légèrement la tête. Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas ses réactions si minimalistes.

Il se lève, te remercie pour la carte, et part dans la direction opposée.

Tu l'interpelles une dernière fois.

- Tu sais Law, j'ai vu beaucoup de pirates durant mes missions, mais... personne ne peut vivre une vie aussi solitaire que la tienne, même par choix.

- J'ai mon équipage.

- Que tu ne vois plus depuis des mois maintenant... je sais très bien que ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais avec de la chance peut-être que tu tomberas sur quelqu'un de plus stupide et têtu que moi, je l'espère.

- Comment ça ?

- Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un brise ce bouclier qui t'entoure, dis-tu soucieuse.

Il te regarde. Aucune expression. Comme d'habitude.

- Au revoir, Trafalgar, t'exclames-tu pour briser ce silence et clôturer ton monologue.

- Au revoir.

Il se retourne et marche. Pendant un moment tu n'es plus un fardeau pour lui car tu viens de sortir de sa vie. Pourtant ça ne lui convient pas mais il refuse de l'admettre.

Ses talons pivotent, il chuchote ton nom pour t'interpeler.

Tu n'es plus là.

Sa bouche se ferme, son expression se durcit.

- Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, murmure-t-il tout bas.

Peut-être...

Quelques minutes plus tard une alarme retentit.

Trafalgar ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter malgré le fait qu'il reste totalement calme. Ton départ est trop proche par rapport à l'alarme signalant quelqu'un d'indésirable sur l'île.

- Sholololo, bon travaille, s'exclame Caesar. Les Yeti cool brothers.

- Yeti Cool brothers ? répète Law en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Oh Law ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec toi.

- Pourquoi cette alarme ?

- Oh, sholololo, je vois que tu relèves le moindre détail ici.

- L'alarme résonne dans le bâtiment depuis 5 minutes...

- Sholololo, c'est vrai ! Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas. Une fausse alerte.

- En réalité le maitre ne dit pas la vérité, susurre Monnet.

- Monnet ! Tu es avec ou contre moi ? proteste Caesar.

- Inutile de mentir à Law, cela ne ferait que créer des tensions inutiles.

Caesar soupire, comprenant parfaitement que Monnet a raison.

- Un intrus a été repéré mais éliminé par les deux assassins que je paye. Il n'y a donc plus lieu de s'inquiéter, explique le scientifique.

- Quel intrus ? demande Law concerné.

Monnet rigole légèrement en direction de Trafalgar. Celui ci la regarde du coin de l'œil en se demandant ce qui fait rire la harpie.

- Tu sembles soucieux, tout va bien ? demande-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

- Tu as quelque chose avoir avec cette femme ? demande Caesar.

Law se crispe légèrement, c'est donc bien toi, peu de doutes possibles.

- Non, répond-t-il calmement. Je m'inquiète juste du fait que l'île puisse être découverte, j'ai encore beaucoup à voir.

- Je vois, lance Caesar en prenant une tasse de café. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle a été éliminé.

- Éliminée ? Vous avez retrouvé son corps ?

- Non, mais quel importance, dit Caesar en haussant les épaules.

- Cela fait toujours un corps de plus pour des expérimentations, explique Law sans montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt.

- Sholololololo ! Sholololololo ! Tu es pire que moi Trafalgar Law ! rigole Caesar. Néanmoins c'est trop tard son corps nourrit les requins maintenant.

- Tant pis, ajoute-t-il en tournant les talons.

Il s'en va de la pièce, prétextant qu'il doit mener des recherches. Inutile de dire que malgré son apparence glacial, son cœur commence à s'emballer à l'idée que tu sois désormais dans le ventre des requins.

Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et ses tempes. Aurait-il été si imprudent ? Pourtant il ne doute pas de tes capacités alors pourquoi se blâme-t-il pour ce qui t'es arrivée ? Ces Yetis... S'il les retrouve il les tranchera.


	7. 2 et 2 font 5 !

Et voilà ! Peu à peu l'histoire aboutit ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai passer des heures à corriger et ré-écrire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce chapitre me parait bizarre (ça arrive, un peu comme une malédiction: tous les 5-6 chapitres le chapitre ne me plait pas !).

J'espère que personne n'est OC !

Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent que ce soit via des reviews, ou en mettant dans les favoris/followers !

**ShowColatZ, Greawenn, FoxLucia, xXxSou-Chan-xXx, Claudio, DJ-Mya972, Tsukii-ai, Naelye, Miyu-Chou etJujulamiss !**

Alors la question est: Es-tu morte ou pas ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, discrètement, Trafalgar te cherchera, en vain. Son angoisse se transformera peu à peu en une douleur faisant écho dans son corps et dans son esprit. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer que tu ais réussi à t'enfuir, même si la logique voudrait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Cependant il parvient à trouver une tonne de raisonnements rationnels prouvant que tu ais pu t'échapper. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit.

Plusieurs semaines vont passer, et toi, nullement au courant de ta mort, tu vas continuer à entreprendre certaines missions comme espion, ou plutôt mercenaire. Une vie de vagabond c'est vrai, mais tu en as l'habitude après tout tu as toujours vécu comme ça.

Néanmoins tu refuses de t'éloigner trop loin de Punk Hazard, on ne sait jamais qu'un miracle se produise... un miracle qui serait, dans ton esprit, un message de Law t'indiquant "tel heure, tel lieu, toi et moi".

Tu soupires assise sur le dock tandis que la nuit tombe doucement face à la mer devant toi. Cette île est déserte et le petit village qui s'y trouve ne parvient pas à faire assez de bruits pour te faire oublier cet insociable...

Tu en profites pour repenser aux deux géants que tu as roulé sur Punk Hazard. Ils étaient très doués... mais tu es très rusée. Et tu as feint une blessure mortelle avec de la sauce tomate plein tes vêtements avant de tomber maladroitement dans la mer remplie de requins, simulant une mort horrible. Non, quand il s'agit de faire semblant tu es une experte vraiment. Seulement, combien de temps arriveras-tu à faire semblant que tu n'apprécies pas ce chirurgien ? C'est déjà trop tard tu le sais. Tu l'apprécies. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, même si tu y as cru pour un temps. Mais il t'a embrassée ! Un baiser auquel il n'a pas donné suite... Au fond c'est un baiser volé qui n'a pas de sens, surement pour son amusement personnel. Ou encore pour te garder auprès de lui le temps que tu te rendes utiles...

Tu soupires à nouveau tandis que tes pieds se balancent au dessus de l'eau. Trois poissons carnivores sautillent pour te croquer un orteil. Tu les regarde désespérément tenter alors qu'ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne peuvent pas sauter assez haut.

Est-ce que tu ressembles à ces poissons ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu sautes désespérément vers quelque chose d'inatteignable ?

- Un problème, jeune fille ? demande une vieille dame en s'asseyant à tes cotés.

Tu la regardes dubitativement. Et voilà ! Tu vas avoir le droit à un topos de grand-mère sur quelque chose de totalement débile et ennuyant.

- Je ne sais que trop bien reconnaitre quelqu'un qui a l'esprit torturé, sourit-elle.

Tu plisses légèrement les yeux.

- On est tous perturbé dans le nouveau monde, réponds-tu.

Elle rigole.

- C'est vrai que personne n'est tranquille. Que veux-tu ?

Tu baisses la tête en regardant les poissons aussi têtus que stupides.

- Je ne suis plus sûr, rétorques-tu.

Après tout ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un après tant de semaines en solitaire.

- Tu n'es pas sûr ou tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? ricane-t-elle à travers ses dents jaunies.

Tu restes un peu bouche-bée. La vieille n'a peut-être pas tord.

- C'est parce que c'est voué à l'échec que je ne peux pas l'admettre, t'exclames-tu en passant frénétiquement ta main dans tes cheveux.

- As-tu déjà essayé ?

- Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous jeter dans une mer remplie de monstres marins pour savoir si oui ou non vous alliez vous faire attaquer ? Quand la réponse est évidente essayer ne sert à rien...

- Évident, hein ? lance-t-elle ironiquement. Rien n'est jamais évident sur cette terre, encore moins dans le nouveau monde.

Elle commence à t'agacer cette vieille... Une veine apparait sur ta tempe.

- Vous allez me dire que 2 et 2 font 5 ? lances-tu sarcastiquement.

Elle acquiesce en souriant.

Bon d'accord, cette vieille est tarée, comme tous les gens que tu croises apparemment...

- Je vois que tu es sceptique, jeune fille.

- Évidemment vous ne savez même pas faire une addition à un chiffre, argumentes-tu.

- Tu n'as pas compris. Si je veux que 2 et 2 fassent 5, alors 2 et 2 feront 5. Si tu crois que 2 et 2 font 4 alors ça fera éternellement 4.

Tu grattes ta tête un moment tout en réfléchissant.

- Vous voulez dire, commences-tu, qu'en faisant preuve de volonté on peut faire changer n'importe quoi ?

Elle sourit un peu plus.

- Tu commences à comprendre, jeune fille.

- C'est facile à dire... Et puis d'abord cette discussion est stupide.

Tu hésites à te lever, après tout tu sembles perdre ton temps.

- Tu dis ça car tu refuses de l'admettre, continue-t-elle.

- Je refuse d'admettre ce qui n'est pas juste et impossible.

- Juste ? Et impossible ? J'en conclue que tu es préoccupée par ces deux mots.

Tu la regardes étrangement. Cette grand-mère semble dire n'importe quoi mais pourtant ces mots ne te sont que trop familiers.

Calculer ce qui est possible ou non, agir en conséquence, toujours pour la justice... malgré le fait que tu ne sois plus de la marine tu t'efforces d'agir avec justice c'est vrai. Et il est un pirate, une personne fourbe quoiqu'il arrive c'est ce que l'on t'a toujours dit. Il t'a quitté en murmurant un lointain "au revoir", il ne tient pas à toi, et ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, c'était un baiser volé, digne d'un pirate. Votre relation est impossible. Ouah ? Cette grand-mère a raison, tu es carrément préoccupée par ce qui est juste/ou pas et possible/ ou impossible. Tes pensées sont vraiment confuses d'un seul coup.

La grand mère te regarde en se taisant, gardant un sourire béas sur son visage et des yeux plissées.

- Ce qui est juste ou non dépend de chacun, ce qui est possible ou non dépend de chacun, s'exclame-t-elle.

- Grand-mère, où voulez vous en venir ? vous tournez autour de pot.

- Tu tournes autour de ton propre pot, mes mots ne reflètent que tes pensées. Ce sont tes pensées qui tournent autour du pot. Je ne suis qu'une vieille dame qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

Elle se lève, semblant vouloir partir.

- Attendez ! demandes-tu, une main tendue vers elle. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

- Mais jeune fille, je ne t'ai rien dit, ricane-t-elle. Sois honnête envers toi même, c'est la première étape. Si tu n'y crois pas et que tu estimes que 2 et 2 ne peuvent pas faire 5 alors fait ce qui est juste et comprends que 2 et 2 ne feront que 4. En revanche si tu crois que ce calcul est juste alors fait l'impossible pour que cela devienne possible.

Elle rigole et s'enfonce dans le petit village.

Tu regardes la ruelle sombre et froide. Cette même ruelle sombre et froide, il te semble, où tu l'avais traqué pour la première fois.

Tu sursautes face à la douleur venant de ta jambe. Un poisson vient de s'accrocher à ton mollet et y a planté ses dents pointues. Tu l'attrapes par la queue et le rejette dans la mer. Comment-a-t-il fait pour t'attraper ici ! Lui qui n'arrivait pas à attraper tes orteils auparavant ?

- 2 et 2 font 5, hein ? murmures-tu en souriant.

Le lendemain, alors que tu t'es endormie sur le pont, tu es réveillée par un journal qui te tombe dessus et des gens en panique.

Doflamingo démissionne. Qui plus est Trafalgar et Monkey D. Luffy font une alliance, sans compter ces trois autres supernovas Scratchmen, Eustass, et Hawkins.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver, murmures-tu, c'est impossible ! Ça fait beaucoup en un jour...

Tu regardes l'affiche de Trafalgar. Est-ce que il est possible, face à un mec aussi froid et calculateur, de lui faire gober que 2+2=5 ? Un petit rictus parcourt ton visage. Pour lui 2+2=4 rien de plus, rien de moins.

Après tout tu es une criminelle recherchée maintenant, peut-être qu'il est temps que ton sens de la justice évolue un peu en s'ouvrant au monde.

- Si moi, je suis une criminelle après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette prétendue Justice, peut-être que ce pirate...

Tu t'arrêtes. Il va falloir revoir ton sens de ce qui est juste ou non. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais et tu le sais, pourtant tu es recherchée. De ce que tu as vu il est froid, calculateur, mais est-il mauvais pour autant ? Tu aimerais dire oui, mais...

- Oh et puis merde ! cries-tu victorieusement. Je vais te prouver que 2 et 2 font 5, Trafalgar Law !

- Vous allez quelque part jeune fille ? demande une voix.

Tu te tournes et vois la grand-mère d'hier, habillée en frou-frou avec un chapeau à plume, des bottes en cuir et des armes à sa ceinture.

- Vous... bégaies-tu choquée. Vous êtes une pirate ?!

- Surprise ? rigole-t-elle doucement.

Un homme arrive à sa hauteur, un pirate lui aussi.

- Capitaine, nous devons y aller la marine ne va pas tarder, s'exclame-t-il.

Tu es plus que surprise là et tes yeux sortent presque de ta tête.

- Vous êtes une Capitaine ?! cries-tu.

- Alors ma p'tite ? Tu montes à bord ou pas ? Si je ne me trompe pas tu n'as nul part où aller ?

- C'est à dire que... j'avais prévu que... et puis je ne monte pas avec des pirates !

Elle prend un éventail à sa ceinture et te tape le haut du crâne avec.

- Aie ! protestes-tu.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas forcement parce qu'on est pirate qu'on est méchant !

- Vous m'avez pas du tout dit ça !

- Tu étais censée le deviner petite sotte !

- Je vois... Et bien, vous pouvez me déposer quelque part ? dis-tu en regardant l'affiche de Law entre tes mains.

- Ça marche, jeune fille ! Aller rats des mers ! On lève les voiles !

Tu tournes la tête vers un navire en assez mauvaise état.

- C'est ça votre navire... ? lances-tu dédaigneusement.

En prime, avant de monter à bord, tu as le droit à un autre coup d'éventail sur la tête.

* * *

Le soir même la grand-mère te donne un log-poss et t'indique la route à prendre. Vu que tu ne t'étais pas éloignée de Punk Hazard, le chemin n'a duré qu'un jour.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas plus loin ? demandes-tu en grimpant dans un petit scooter des mers.

- Je refuse de m'approcher trop près du navire de ces deux supernovas, à toi d'y arriver. D'après ce que je sais ils se dirigent vers l'endroit où Doflamingo habite: Dressrosa. De là tu peux voir Punk Hazard, alors tu n'as plus qu'à aller vers la prochaine île !

- Je comprends, merci pour le coup de main grand-mère.

- Je t'en prie ! Entre anciens espions on peut bien s'aider !

Tu ouvres la bouche un moment, puis la referme. Une ancienne marine hein ? Tu rigoles doucement. S'en est presque évident vu le nombre d'informations qu'elle possède.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demande-t-elle alors que tu t'apprêtes à partir.

- Je commence à croire que 2 et 2 ne font pas 5 mais 6 maintenant ! réponds-tu.

Tu mets les gaz sur cette petite moto des mers. Autant dire que tu as déjà conduit des engins comme ça. Très silencieux, c'était l'outil idéal pour les missions.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, Trafalgar Law, murmures-tu à toi même.

* * *

_Un jour et demie plus tard, alors que la nuit est complète et que la lune éclaire la mer._

Tu commences à fatiguer, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée une seule minute. Cependant tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines et il va falloir être chanceuse pour arriver jusqu'au bateau du supernova le plus fêlée d'entre tous: Mugiwara ! Il a sa réputation après tout, et tu connais son grand-père lui aussi fêlé (enfin c'était avant qu'il démissionne, il y a deux ans de cela).

Tu sais très bien que Law a laissé son sous-marin à Zou avec son équipage aussi tu estimes qu'il navigue avec son rival, désormais allié. Tu pries ta bonne étoile de trouver ce fichu bateau et que le capitaine des Heart pirates y soit aussi. Ça fait déjà un moment que tu navigues et tu commences VRAIMENT à fatiguer...

Sur le Sunny tout le monde dort. Y compris Trafalgar.

Le menton, ou plutôt la barbichette, contre son torse et sa casquette devant ses yeux il dort paisiblement. Néanmoins il ne quitte pas son Nodachi toujours posé sur son épaule.

- Oh le pirate solitaire couchant dehors, ça ne fait pas un peu trop cliché Trafalgar ?

Le shichibukai écarquille les yeux. Il se met debout, se retourne, fait légèrement glisser son épée de son fourreau.

- Qui est là... demande-t-il sévèrement.

- Ah ah, Monkey D. Luffy t'aurait-il mis à cran ? Je te sens tendu.

Il ne dit rien et observe les alentours. S'il est tendu c'est qu'il pense qu'il s'imagine des voix, ta voix. Il espérait t'entendre mais se résignait à ne jamais plus le pouvoir.

La lune éclaire pourtant bien le navire, et il ne voit rien ! Il a de fortes chances pour que ce soit toi, personne d'autre n'aurait pu infiltrer le bateau sans que personne ne l'entende, sans que lui l'entende.

- Montre-toi, clame-t-il.

- Je ne me cache pas, expliques-tu assise en hauteur d'une façon nonchalante.

Il écarquille les yeux. C'est bien toi.

- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, lances-tu presque peinée.

Il ne dit rien. Tu sautes sur le pont devant lui.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? demande-t-il en te scrutant comme si tu étais une grenouille à disséquer.

- Non, pourquoi ? réponds-tu. Tu penses tant que ça que je suis une incapable se blessant à la moindre occasion ?

- L'alarme, quand tu es partie, a...

- Ah oui, le coupes-tu. Mais j'ai fait semblant de mourir pour faire une sortie plus théâtrale tu sais, ironises-tu. Un denden-mushi était caché par la neige, je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Je vois, dit-il en te fixant de ses yeux gris.

- Tu t'es fait du soucis pour moi ? hein ? demandes-tu alors que tes deux pupilles brillent d'espoir.

Il soupire pour ensuite sourire sournoisement. Il plante ses yeux gris dans les tiens et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

- J'en étais sûr, tu sais très bien mentir.

- Pardon ? demandes-tu surprise.

- Tu as parfaitement vu le denden-mushi sous la neige.

- Et alors ?! Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres ! Monsieur le Capitaine des Heart Pirates, si je veux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi je...

Tu mets tes mains devant ta bouche en écarquillant tes yeux et il sourit de plus belle avant de redevenir sérieux (cependant un faible sourire reste présent au coin de ses lèvres). Il a réussi à te faire dire ce que tu ne voulais pas dire et ça, ça l'amuse beaucoup.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as découvert quelque chose d'autre ? demande-t-il conscient du trajet que tu as parcouru.

Tu restes bête.

- Découvert ? Quelque chose ? Euh... oui... J'ai... découvert quelque chose, oui, marmonnes-tu en jouant nerveusement avec tes doigts.

Tu cherches quelque chose à dire. Il faut dire que dans ta tête tu avais oublié qu'il était aussi perturbant de l'avoir en face de toi.

- Vous allez vers Dressrosa vu votre cap ? commences-tu.

Il lève un sourcil.

- Tu n'as rien derrière la tête, c'est ça ? tranche-t-il.

- Si, si ! Laisse moi y venir.

- Dépêche toi avant qu'on te découvre ici, murmure-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- C'est le pays de l'amour et de la passion, c'est ça ? demandes-tu avec des sueurs plein le visage.

Il te regarde étrangement. Il sait parfaitement que tu brodes et que tu ne sais quoi dire.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? finit-il par demander.

- Euh...

Quelqu'un arrive avec une torche à la main, surement un pirate de garde, celui que tu es esquivé tout à l'heure, blond aux sourcils vrillés. D'ailleurs il reniflait l'air bizarrement...

Trafalgar t'attrape par le poignet, et vous cache tous les deux derrière le mât principale. Il s'assit et fait semblant de dormir pendant que tu es à coté à genoux, toi aussi camouflé.

- Oï, Trafalgar, appelle Sanji.

- Hm, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black-leg-ya ?

Law fait semblant d'avoir été réveillé, et jette en œil en direction du blond. Il joue très bien la comédie... Mais ça ne t'étonne qu'à moitié. A cet instant précis tu es vraiment heureuse. Tu as l'impression de partager un moment privilégié avec Trafalgar comme si vous étiez deux gosses qui se cachaient et mentaient aux adultes pour faire des bêtises par la suite. Évidemment c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais c'est mignon.

- J'ai entendu des voix, tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Non, répond le chirurgien de la mort.

- Je vois. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir avec nous ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Vous attendez que Sanji s'éloigne tout en restant camouflés.

Trafalgar, son épaule collé à la tienne, tourne son visage vers toi. Vous êtes sacrément proche... peut-être un peu trop proche et tu vois que Law se dit la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sur Dressrosa ? chuchote-t-il.

Tu peux sentir son souffle chaud se mêler au tien. Tu perds un peu tes moyens tandis que ses yeux gris te fixent, attendant une réponse.

- 2 et 2 font 5, bafouilles-tu.

- 4.

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait 4.

- Oui je sais, mais ça peut aussi faire 5, non ?

- Non, ça fait 4.

Tu tournes légèrement la tête, tu es trop proche et ses yeux te fixent comme un aigle qui prévoit de foncer sur sa proie. C'est un peu trop perturbant.

- Ils ne t'ont pas appris à compter dans la marine ? soupire le brun en fermant les yeux un bref instant.

- Quoi ?! cries-tu outrée. Mais bien sur que si je sais compter !

- Tu ne sais pas faire une simple addition à un chiffre...

Tu lui sautes dessus en agrippant son pull bleu et le secouant. Il t'agrippe les poignets en essayant de te faire arrêter mais tu es bien partie pour continuer toute la nuit.

- Ar...rête ! On va se faire... repérer !

- Comment tu peux me dire ça ?! A moi ? Que je sais pas compter ?! Tu prends la marine pour des incompétents c'est ça ? Monsieur est chirurgien il sait mieux que tout le monde ?!

- Ça suf...fit ! Arrê...êêete !

Trop tard, le blond accourt vers vous.

- Je savais que ça sentait la femme ! crie-t-il en se ruant sur toi.

Toi et Trafalgar regardez le blond venir à vous, tous les deux choqués.

Alors qu'il te sépare de Law, tu t'attends à devoir te défendre. Tu espères ne pas avoir foutu en l'air l'alliance qu'avait Trafalgar. Il ne te le pardonnerait pas.

Contre toute attente le blond se présente à toi d'un air plus que romantique.

- Je m'appelle Sanji, tu peux m'appeler Sanji-kun beauté-chwannnn ! Quant à toi, Trafalgar, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à cette jeune fille derrière le mât ?!

Tu ricanes quand tu vois l'aura sombre qu'adopte le pirate en parlant à Trafalgar, tandis que le chirurgien de la mort regarde le blond aussi choqué que toi (il doit surement se demander ce qui ne va pas avec cet équipage).

- Nous ne faisions rien derrière le mât ! se défend le médecin en criant.

- Vraiment ?! Alors pourquoi a-t-elle les cheveux ébouriffés ?!

Trafalgar commence à se disputer avec le cuistot. C'est tellement amusant de le voir comme ça. Tu rigoles doucement.

D'un seul coup, le blond s'interrompt pour toi.

- Oh votre rire est si jolie, si frais, dit-il. Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

Tu regardes le pirate avec de grands yeux ronds, tu n'as pas vraiment l'habitude de te faire draguer d'une manière si... chevaleresque ? Tu glousses légèrement (oui, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher... il faut dire qu'il est quand même mignon ce blondinet).

Tu oses, un peu perdu, un regard vers Law. Il n'est plus à sa place mais devant toi, faisant face au cuistot.

- Law, si tu as fait quoique ce soit à cette femme, peu importe l'alliance entre toi et Luffy, je..

- Je te répète que je n'ai rien fait Black-leg-ya, s'exclame-t-il de plus en plus dangereux face aux menaces du blond.

Contre toutes attentes ce sont les gargouillis de ton ventre affamé qui mettent fin au duel silencieux. Tu rougis légèrement tandis que les deux pirates te regardent. C'est assez embarrassant...

- Pardon, t'excuses-tu embarrassée. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai rien avalé...

Sanji s'avance vers toi en jetant au passage un regard noir à Trafalgar qui le lui rend bien.

- Venez, Beauté-chwan, je vais vous faire à manger.


	8. Un piège subtil !

Alors voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il est bien, pas brouillon et Traffy pas OC ! Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite mais sachez que je travaille sous les coups menaçant de la foudre et des éclairs ! Alors je profite de ce sursis dans la tempête pour le poster ! Surtout dites moi si quelque chose cloche ! J'ai vraiment peur que ce chapitre soit nian-nian et kikoo...

Heureusement que vous êtes là ! Merci au followers et ceux qui mettent dans leurs favoris !

**Vous avez été nombreux à reviewer ! Merci vous êtes top !**

**Laya Mya, ukihime, DJ-Mya972, Assassine, Tsukii-ai, FoxLucia, Eltayass D. Nakami, Miyu-Chou, Vivianne95, Claudio, xXxSou-ChanxXx, ShowColatZ, Naelye, ShanaRoseRead, Greawenn, et ClemTrafalgar ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Sanji, celui que tu présumes être le cuistot, est là depuis plus de 20 minutes. Visiblement il prépare quelque chose de très bon ! Et à l'odeur ton ventre gargouille de plus en plus... Tu te tiens l'estomac en rougissant un peu. C'est toujours désagréable de savoir que les autres entendent tes gargouillis...

Il se retourne et te sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en prononçant ton nom, ça sera bientôt prêt.

D'un seul coup il se fige.

- Oh j'ai oublié quelque chose ! s'exclame-t-il en se tapant sur la tête.

Il ouvre la porte du Sunny pour crier:

- Trafalgar prend la relève de mon tour de garde ! Je suis occupé !

- Comment ça ?!

Tu rigoles légèrement en entendant la voix de ton précieux chirurgien qui se brise en entendant la requête du blond.

Tu n'as pas le temps de penser plus que le blond te sert une magnifique assiette de riz et de viandes, accompagnée d'une sauce succulente. Tes yeux brillent. Tu n'as jamais vu une assiette si belle, tu as même l'impression qu'elle est illuminée par une lumière divine.

Tu commences à manger.

Bien sûr, pendant que tu manges, Sanji va te parler encore et encore. Ca te fait presque bizarre de voir un homme aussi bavard (surtout quand on est habitué aux silences de Trafalgar Law). Il faut avouer que tu ne l'écoutes pas vraiment, ton esprit étant plus occupé par l'homme qui monte la garde sur le pont (et qui, le connaissant, et surement en train de marmonner qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres).

Tu finis l'assiette délicieuse que Sanji t'a donné, et réponds à ses nombreuses questions. Après tout c'était tellement délicieux qu'il a bien mérité que tu lui prêtes un peu attention ! Sans t'en rendre compte tu vas parler avec lui deux bonnes heures et peu à peu le jour va se lever. Bizarrement tu n'as pas sommeil.

- Oh bonjour Sanji, qui est cette charmante personne ? demande une femme brune en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh Robinnnnnn-chwannnnnn !

Il la sert tandis qu'il vous présente l'une à l'autre. C'est étrange quand même, penses-tu, d'habitude chez les pirates on tue les intrus, on ne les invite pas à déjeuner et taper la cosette !

- Robin-chwannnnnn est comme une fleur au poison mortel, un poison mortel qui coule dans mes veines nuit et jour !

- Merci Sanji, rigole Robin. Mais si c'était le cas tu serais mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Certains poisons ont la faculté de vous faire cracher du sang.

Elle affiche son plus beau sourire tandis que tu la regardes avec deux grands yeux ronds. Tu vas prendre tes distances avec cette fille... Comment peut-elle dire des choses aussi horribles si calmement ? Et encore pire avec ce sourire radieux ?

Néanmoins, et assez étrangement, tu te sens vite à l'aise sur ce bateau. Une atmosphère familière y règne, un peu comme dans tes quartiers à vrai dire, et ca fait du bien.

- Sanji ! hurle quelqu'un en arrivant.

Cela te sort de tes pensées.

- Nami-swannnnnnnnnn ! répond l'intéressé.

- Il parait que tu as laissé quelqu'un s'infiltrer sur le sunny ?!

Tandis que la rousse montre les crocs, il s'excuse mille fois et finit par te présenter. Tu lui adresses un sourire charmant et ça finit par la rassurer.

- Je vois, mais que fais-tu ici ? demande Nami.

- Et bien avant j'étais une espionne et ensuite j'ai...

Tu te tais alors que ta main droite se pose sur ta bouche. Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de divulguer ce que tu ne divulgues jamais ? Auprès d'inconnus en plus ? Heureusement que tu n'es plus de service ! Tu aurais été viré sur le champs. Ton expression reste celle de quelqu'un de choqué, ta langue veut vraiment dire ce qu'elle veut et ce sans ton autorisation !

Encore une fois tu n'as pas le temps de penser plus loin que cette fois le Capitaine se montre ! Enfin !

- Sanji ! J'ai faimmmmmmm ! s'exclame le brun.

Il ne fait pas attention à toi et fonce vers le frigo.

- Pas par là idiot ! crie le blond. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, va à ta place !

Subitement il te fixe.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, dit il en devenant tout rouge. Tu es qui déjà ?

Tu souris, c'est un idiot, comme son grand-père. Cependant il a l'air plus innocent et mignon que Garp. Il est adorable !

Subitement un squelette et un homme avec un chignon rentre dans la pièce:

- Il y a une nouvelle femme à bord ?! crient-ils en harmonie.

- Peut-elle me montrer sa petite culotte, yo-ho-ho-ho !

- Les nouvelles femmes doivent porter ce genre de tenue ! dit le deuxième en montrant une femme nue sur un papier.

Bien vite la rousse les tape tous les deux, euh trois !

- Pourquoi moi Nami-swan ? demande Sanji au sol.

- C'était par anticipation, dit-elle en soufflant sur son poing.

Alors que l'équipage met une sacrée ambiance dans la cuisine, une ombre rentre. Inutile de préciser que c'est Trafalgar qui est entré dans la pièce. Son regard noir se pose sur les trois pervers. Le squelette murmure au combien ce shichibukai peut-être effrayant tandis que tu souris. Law te regarde. Un frisson te parcourt les reins et une chaleur accablante te vient au niveau du visage. Il esquive un sourire avant de s'installer à coté du Capitaine, Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Soudainement tu sens quelque chose qui te pique la jambe. Tu regardes à ta droite et à ta gauche: rien.

Très vite Luffy te pose une tonne de questions sur la marine. Il fallait que tu craches le morceau hein... Tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu étais une pirate ou une voyageuse hein ?

- Un espion ?! TROP COOL ! s'exclame mugiwara.

- Vous savez, s'exclame un mec au long nez à coté. Moi, Ussop, j'ai été un espion pendant plusieurs années aussi ! On m'appelait "l'espion solitaire" !

Quelque chose te pique à nouveau la jambe, et une petite voix dit "par ici !"

Tu baisses la tête. Un raton laveur.

- Euh... commences-tu.

- Bonjour, s'exclame l'animal. Moi c'est Chopper !

- Oh je vois... tu es un raton laveur, c'est ca ?

- Je suis un renne !

- Si.. tu veux...

C'est étrange cet animal quand même. Leur mascotte surement. Il est mignon en tout cas !

- Chopper est notre docteur ! s'exclame Luffy. Comme Traffy !

Il tapote sur l'épaule du brun qui prend un café à coté de lui. Est-ce vraiment utile de préciser l'expression du capitaine des heart pirates ?

- Tra...ffy ? Traffy ? répètes-tu.

Tu répètes le surnom et te retiens de rire mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire. "Traffy" plonge un peu plus dans son café. Il va finir par étriper ce gamin... Il le sent.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas causer de problèmes ici, l'espionne, s'exclame une voix rauque.

Tu te retournes pour voir Roronoa Zoro, tu as déjà vu son affiche et tu connais vaguement le personnage.

- Je viens juste voir Law et je repars, réponds-tu un peu plus sérieusement.

Law ne prête pas attention à tes propos il est bien trop occupé à récupérer la nourriture que Luffy lui a piqué. Une pensée effleure ton esprit: peut-être que si tu n'arrive pas à casser la carapace qui entoure Law, Luffy y arrivera. C'est peut-être l'andouille têtu dont le capitaine des Heart pirates a besoin. Si seulement...

Tu regardes une montre sur le mur. Ca fait 3 heures que tu es avec l'équipage dans la cuisine ! 5 heures si on compte le temps passé avec Sanji.

Alors que tu cherches un moyen pour t'éclipser, le raton-laveur t'appelle. Il veut te montrer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Vous vous dirigez vers l'avant du bateau. Il te pointe du bout de son petit sabot un homme Cyborg qui sifflote.

- Franky ! l'appelle Chopper.

- Oïiii Chopper ! Suppppperrr journée hein ?

Tu te présentes à lui, il te laisse même tenir la barre. C'est sûr qu'ils sont étranges dans cet équipage mais on s'y sent bien. Tu en oublies même Law, c'est pour dire !

Le vent te caresse la peau. Tes cheveux bougent irrégulièrement face à cet brise chaude, brise accompagné d'un air salé se pose sur tes lèvres.

La mer scintille d'un bleu unique. Tu es vraiment heureuse. Depuis le début de toute cette aventure, tu es enfin sereine.

On prononce ton nom. Tu serres les fesses. Ce moment de sérénité n'a pas duré longtemps... Tu te retournes maladroitement. Le sombre chirurgien te regarde avec air grave. Néanmoins un air grave qui reste mystérieux et plein de sombres promesses. Tu frissonnes à l'idée qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose que toi. Avec lui ? Ensemble ? Tu te reprends. Tu vas finir par afficher un sourire des plus stupides et ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ? demandes-tu calmement.

- Je peux te parler une seconde ? dit-il.

Il s'éloigne en espérant que tu le suives.

- Euh... Franky ? C'est ça ? demandes-tu à l'homme cyborg. Tu peux reprendre la barre ?

- Pas de soucis ma belle ! Va rejoindre ton grand amour ! C'est Suuuupeeeeer rommmantique ! Ça me donne envie de pleurer...

Tandis qu'il reprend la barre il essuie une larme. Tu le regardes, choquée, la bouche grande ouverte, jusqu'à ce que tu sois saisie par le bras. C'est Law.

Le rose te vient aux joues et malheureusement tu n'arrives pas à contrôler cette couleur pivoine qui monte et monte et monte. A vrai dire tu es plus gênée qu'autre chose et tu peux voir, en jetant un regard sous la casquette de Trafalgar, que lui aussi n'est pas pâle.

- Où on va ? oses-tu demander en regardant ailleurs.

- A la poupe. Il faut qu'on parle.

Vous vous dirigez vers l'arrière du bateau. La mer est calme et bleue. Il semble qu'il ne reste plus que vous deux sur la bateau.

Tu te tournes vers lui, t'adossant contre la rambarde du navire.

- Tu voulais... commences-tu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! lance-t-il énervé.

- Oï, c'est pas parce que monsieur a eu une journée difficile qu'il doit passer ses nerfs sur moi, protestes-tu.

Il soupire et se reprend. Si tu savais ce que cet imbécile de capitaine au chapeau de paille lui en fait voir, tu comprendrais pourquoi il passe ses nerfs sur toi !

- Je fais une alliance avec Luffy pour faire tomber l'un des quatre empereurs, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui se met en travers de ma route, dit-il.

- C'est une menace ? demandes-tu sévèrement.

Tu es vraiment déçue... Tu pensais qu'un atmosphère romantique allait se créer, pas qu'il allait te disputer comme du poisson pourris !

- J'ai détruis le SAD sur Punk Hazard, annonce-t-il en te regardant normalement.

- Je m'en doutais... tu es entrain de foutre un sacré bordel dans le nouveau monde, et maintenant tu vises Kaidou je suppose, sinon pourquoi le SAD, hein ?

- Exactement.

- Je sais que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Law ?

Tu t'approches légèrement de lui tandis qu'il fixe les vagues produite par le Sunny plus bas, une main sur la rambarde, l'autre sur son épée.

Tu oses poser ta main sur la sienne. Il ne fuit pas, il te regarde du coin de l'œil, immobile. Est-ce que...

- Je... commences-tu.

- Oï ! Traffyyyyyy ! crie Luffy en arrivant vers vous.

Comme si vous vous étiez brulés l'un l'autre vos mains se séparent brutalement et vous mettez de l'espace entre vous deux. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que vous vous étiez autant rapprochés.

Néanmoins ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que si Trafalgar agit avec distance c'est surtout parce que les plans qu'il est entrain de mettre en place sont dangereux et il ne veut pas te mettre en danger. Mais il ne te le dira jamais.

- On va jouer à un jeu de cartes, tu viens avec nous ?! lance Luffy.

- Non, répond du tac au tac Law.

- Et toi ? demande-t-il en te fixant.

- Euh... Peut-être pas maintenant, dis-tu dans un petit sourire gêné.

Chapeau de paille boude avant de s'en aller.

Tu regardes à nouveau le sombre capitaine. La différence entre lui et Luffy est flagrante et pourtant, ton petit doigt te dit qu'il y a des similitudes.

- J'ai cru que tu étais morte là bas, chuchote la voix du chirurgien.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus. Alors il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi ? Tu es plutôt contente qu'il l'admette.

- Mais si tu restes avec nous tu le seras, continue-t-il.

- J'ai compris, je partirai avant ne t'en fais pas. Ne sois pas si...

- Tu peux rejoindre mon équipage à Zou si tu veux.

La nouvelle t'étonne. Tu le regardes pour être sûr. Il te fixes avec une honnêteté aussi rassurante qu'effrayante. Alors il est sérieux ? Tu en sais pas vraiment quoi dire, tu ne t'y attendais plus.

Mais souviens-toi la discussion avec cet grand-mère bizarre ? Il est temps que tu dises ce que tu as sur le cœur !

- Law, t'exclames-tu dans un murmure sensuel.

Il continue à te regarder sans même cligner des yeux. Tu enchaines:

- Mon but en venant te voir n'était pas d'intégrer ton équipage... C'est... autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi, je suis surprise que tu ne comprennes pas, souris-tu.

- Taisez-vous, j'entends rien.

- Arrêtez ils vont nous cramer !

- Tu prends toute la place !

- C'est toi qui fais que bouger !

En même temps, toi et Law regardez au dessus de vous pour voir des buissons bouger un peu plus haut. Tu es au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Pourquoi on vous interrompt toutes les trente secondes ?!

Trafalgar regarde avec consternation Nami, Ussop, et Chopper vous espionner. Tu as une goutte sur la tempe tandis que tu juges leurs compétences en espionnage très médiocres.

- Oh pardon ! s'exclame Nami en se levant. Je regardais comment aller mes clémentines.

- Oui ! dit Ussop. Moi aussi je l'aidais !

- Et moi aussi ! s'exclame Chopper en se levant.

Law est juste choqué tandis que toi tu n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Peu importe, finit par dire Law en balayant du revers de la main tout ce que vous avez pu dire.

Il a raison il vaut mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Malheureusement vous n'allez pas vous croisez de la journée, si ce n'est le soir. L'aurait-il fait exprès pour mieux réfléchir ?

_Le soir même..._

Law, adossé contre le mât, te voit descendre les escaliers en t'étirant.

Tu as passé du bon temps au sein de cet équipage. Tu as rigolé quand Luffy t'a raconté sa rencontre avec Smoker et comment Law avait inversé le cœur de Tashigi et Smoker ! Oh comme tu aurais aimé être là pour voir leur tête !

Tu t'accoudes à la rambarde, si jamais tu les revoyais le combat ou la fuite serait inévitable. C'est un crève cœur de devoir se battre contre ses amis car tes supérieurs en ont décidé ainsi...

Tu laisses un long soupire sortir de ta bouche. C'est agaçant, tu n'as jamais vraiment pensé qu'ils te manqueraient autant, toi, une espionne ne faisant escale au QG que les 36 du mois.

- Une vie de pirate, hein ? murmures-tu à toi même.

Tu entends les claquements d'un talon fin contre le bois. Le bruit se dirige vers toi. Tu sais qui c'est évidemment.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec cette alliance, tu le sais ? Ce capitaine n'a pas l'air de tout repos et encore moins de suivre les ordres, lances-tu pour briser la glace entre vous.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pas peur que tes précieux plans partent en fumés ? dis-tu en souriant presque sadiquement.

- Ses nakama sont là, ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait que lui.

Un petit silence s'installe.

- Law, si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est...

- Je sais, répond-t-il sans te regarder, ses yeux cachés sous sa casquette blanche.

Tu baisses les yeux un moment. Tu sens le râteau venir et pourtant il ne dit rien. Une question te vient alors à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi, ce jour là, à Punk Hazard, tu m'as embrassée ? demandes-tu en le regardant.

Son yeux gris se plantent dans les tiens. Aucune expression n'est déchiffrable sur son visage.

- Le contexte le permettait, répond-t-il.

Tes battements de cœur s'interrompent et reprennent. Tu peux sentir ton sang pulser dans tes veines désormais.

- Et... maintenant ? demandes-tu.

- Le contexte actuel est différent, rétorque-t-il sérieusement.

Il attend, là, planté à coté de toi. Ton petit cœur te fait un peu mal... non ça fait mal. Alors 2 et 2 font bien 4 ? Il veut dire que le contexte ne le permet pas...

- Je...

Ta voix est fragile. Tu as du mal à trouver tes mots. La déception peut se lire non seulement dans tes yeux mais ta voix.

- Mais, commences-tu avec un peu plus de courage, c'est maintenant ou jamais alors ?

Il te regarde fixement mais semble détendu. Il ne veut pas l'admettre mais ta présence l'apaise.

Son silence est très pesant et il ne répond pas à ta question. Tu ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Tu attends...

Il ferme les yeux un moment, et soupire. Posant sa main sur son chapeau, il l'enlève et avance vers toi.

Est-ce qu'il a vraiment l'intention de t'embrasser ? Il s'approche de toi, un peu plus chaque seconde. Ton souffle commence à se couper. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu as même arrêté de respirer !

Il sourit très largement.

- Pour une espionne je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus perspicace, chuchote-t-il sur tes lèvres.

Hein ?

Tu veux réfléchir à sa phrase mais il ne te laisse pas le temps.

Doucement ses lèvres se posent sur les tiennes, humides et chaudes à la fois. Elles ont un petit goût salé mais aussi le goût de leur propriétaire. Son sourire s'estompe et, tandis que sa main tient toujours son nodachi, l'autre te prend légèrement le menton pour ensuite te caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

Il se retire à peine, assez pour te faire ouvrir les yeux que tu avais fermé. Ses yeux gris te fixent alors avec une intensité caché et un sourire fin étire ses lèvres au combien délicieuses. Tu l'observes, ses cheveux noir en bataille, ses yeux si sombre et lumineux à la fois, ses traits si parfaits...

- J'ai failli attendre, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Il t'embrasse à nouveau, te laissant avec plus de questions qu' auparavant. Cette fois-ci il passe sa main dans tes cheveux tandis qu'avec l'autre il te colle à lui.

Qui aurait su que Traffy pouvait se montrer si passionné ?

D'ailleurs depuis longtemps sa casquette à rouler sur le sol.

Tu poses tes deux mains sur sa veste. Tu as l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. Tu peux sentir sa barbichette te chatouiller le menton et ses cheveux le front.

Naturellement vous ouvrez la bouche et le baiser n'en devient que plus fougueux.

Tu le pousses.

- Attends voir, t'exclames-tu avec nervosité.

Il s'écarte et te regarde. Tu continues et te sens que tu vas lui passer un savon si ce que tu penses est vrai:

- Tu veux dire que depuis le début tu as prévu que je viendrai ?! t'écries-tu.

Un sourire flippant s'affiche sur son visage.

- Ça t'étonne ? demande-t-il alors que ses yeux laissent transparaitre de la malice.

- Oui ! Enfin non ! Mais si !

Ok... reprends ton souffle tu t'es perdue !

- Tu as tout prévu, Law ?!

- A vrai dire j'ai failli douter de mon plan, je pensais que tu serais plus rapide à me retrouver, avoue-t-il dans un petit rire bien à lui.

Actuellement tu ne sais pas si tu es contente qu'il veuille de toi ou énervée qu'il ait prévu tes réactions aussi loin.

- Trafalgar tu es.. tu es...

- Un pirate ? réponds-t-il sournoisement.

- Exactement ! J'aurai pas dit mieux ! lances-tu énervé.

Alors que, sans que l'un de vous l'admette, vous vous amusez beaucoup, une flaque de sang arrive jusqu'à vos pieds. Vous regardez tous les deux le sol et suivez la flaque. Très vite vous tombez sur un homme blond.

- Sanji ? demandes-tu étonnée.

- Vu le sang qu'il a perdu il doit être mort, annonce Trafalgar.

- Dis pas ça comme ça ! C'est glauque ! lui réponds-tu.

- Baiser... parvient à articuler le cuistot. Si passionné...

Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, appeler ce petit animal ? Est-il vraiment médecin après tout ?

Tu te retournes pour apercevoir Trafalgar remettre sa casquette sur sa tête.

Vous vous fixer tous les deux, muet par ce qu'il vient de se passer entre vous deux. "ENFIN" est le mot auquel vous pensez en vous regardant.

Un cri vous surprend, vous faisant presque sursauter.

- TRAFFY ! hurle Luffy derrière vous. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Sanji ?!

Chopper arrive et hurle devant le cadavre de Sanji encore bien vivant:

- Je... Je... si passionné... je... je... femme...

- Je te jure Luffy nous n'avons rien fait ! te défends-tu.

- Ok je te crois ! sourit-il.

Trafalgar et toi restaient bouche bée... il est si naïf...

- Je n'ai jamais vu Sanji dans cet état, s'exclame Chopper en lui mettant des bandages de partout.

- Je vais me doucher, lance Trafalgar en plein milieu.

- Oh Traffy tu sais où est la salle de bain, hein ? lance Luffy en rigolant.

- Pauvre Sanji, soupire Chopper. Il n'a pas supporter la venue d'une troisième femme...

Chopper lui donne un tranquillisant et tout le monde va se coucher, à l'exception de Kinemon qui monte la garde dehors avec Ussop.

Quant à toi, tu restes dehors pour dormir.

Fugacement tu regardes en direction de la salle de bain un peu plus loin. Alors 2 et 2 peuvent bien faire 5 ?

Tu souris. Dire qu'il n'attendait que ça... Il t'a bien eu.


	9. Une promesse

Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre, déjà, oui je sais ! Je voulais en faire un autre mais ça n'allait vraiment pas dans l'histoire, pire encore ça cassait complètement le rythme rendant la fiction chiante au possible ! Il est possible que je poste un épilogue quand Law sera revenu (ou pas...) de Dressrosa vivant (...ou pas).

**En attendant je remercie tout le monde pour continuer à mettre dans vos favoris/followers**

**Et encore plus ceux qui ont posté des reviews jusqu'à présent !**

**Merci à DJ-Mya972, Tsukii-ai, Eltayass D. Nakami, KaliXXXNas, Greawenn, Ananimny, ShowColatZ, ShanaRoseRead, Miyu-Chou et ClemTrafalgar pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**

**J'ai pris grand plaisir à parler avec chacun d'entre vous ! Alors merci pour cette petite aventure ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Tu as beau te retourner dans tous les sens tu ne parviens pas à dormir: à vrai dire cela fait seulement 10 minutes que tout le monde est allé se coucher. Tes yeux se posent et se reposent sur la salle de bain un peu plus loin. Comme pour te donner raison, un charmant brun s'avance vers toi. Luffy te sourit.

- Sanji m'a forcé à te demander si tu ne voulais pas dormir avec Nami et Robin ? annonce-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh non merci, c'est gentil mais je vais rester dehors.

- Ok ! Pas de soucis !

Alors qu'il s'en va, tu n'y tiens plus. Tu te lèves et tapotes sur l'épaule du jeune capitaine. Il se retourne, surpris.

- Attends Luffy, où est-ce que tu as un robinet ? J'ai quelque chose dans l'œil depuis tout à l'heure et je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Tu te tiens l'œil tout en cachant ton sourire machiavélique.

- Oh ! Je vois ! Attends je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Tu souris intérieurement, ce gamin est vraiment innocent. Ou alors il a vraiment oublié que Law était en train de se doucher... La chance est de ton coté en tout cas !

Gaiement il te conduit là où tu veux. En moins d'une minute tu atteins la salle de bain. Évidemment tu savais où elle était mais ça te donne une excuse innocente et Luffy comme témoin en cas de pépin.

Une fois arrivée devant la pièce il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque.

- Ah mince ! Traffy prend sa douche ! J'avais oublié. Sinon y'a la cuisine ! dit-il en repartant dans l'autre sens.

- Oh mais finalement c'est passé ! Annonces-tu en ouvrant ton œil sois-disant endoloris.

- Ah bon ? comme ça ?

- Comme ça, je ne l'explique pas. Bon je vais aller me coucher.

- Je vois, je vois ! dit-il. Moi aussi je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Te le laisses passer devant et te caches. Tout marche comme sur des roulettes ! Tu souris.

- Oh, Law, tu as eu tord de prendre une douche en pleine nuit, rigoles-tu.

Tu te tournes vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il faut que tu fasses vite, si ça se trouve il est déjà sortis ! Silencieusement, tu insères quelque chose de pointu dans la serrure et finis par forcer le tout. Ce n'était pas évident mais tu y es arrivée. De toute évidence tu estimes que vu les pervers sur le navire la serrure a du être renforcée.

Tu fais lentement coulisser la poignée, sans faire de bruit, puis refermes la porte. Alors que tu te retournes pour espérer voir quelque chose la buée t'empêche toute visibilité.

Néanmoins tu parviens à comprendre que la salle de bain n'est pas très grande et qu'en conséquence ton cher chirurgien n'a nul part où se cacher. Et, malheureusement, tu comprends que trop tard que toi aussi tu n'as nul part où te cacher. L'acier froid sur ta gorge a comme un signe de déjà vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, murmure Law dos à toi. Tu as forcé la serrure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... je... je... euh... bégayes-tu.

Tu es trop occupée à imaginer les gouttelettes rouler le long de ses abdos et de son torse pour dire quoique ce soit. Tu oses un léger regard vers son visage. Ses cheveux mouillés restent malgré tout rebelles et l'eau sur son visage ne fait qu'embellir sa peau dorée.

- Tu te douches souvent avec ton épée ? demandes-tu par curiosité.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- La réponse est que je veux profiter de ta présence jusqu'à demain matin ou je partirai !

- Au point de me suivre jusque dans la douche ? lance-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Tu te retournes et jures intérieurement. Pourquoi doit-il y avoir de la buée là où tu aimerais poser ton regard ! C'est injuste ! Quoi ? On est tous un peu pervers c'est vrai !

- Euh, oups, dis-tu sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Il te regarde en levant les deux sourcils cette fois. Lui aussi note ton manque d'arguments.

- S'il te plait, Law, enlève ta lame de ma gorge, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si pudique c'est tout !

- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir après ce que tu as vu...

- Mais je vois rien ! Y'a de la buée partout ! protestes-tu vivement en pointant un endroit précis.

Il te regarde plus que sceptique et peu à peu la buée s'estompe. Il a une serviette autour de la taille.

- Te te fous de moi ?! cries-tu.

- Déçu ? sourit-il machiavéliquement.

- Attends... tu avais tout prévu ? Tu avais anticipé que j'allais venir et forcer la serrure ?

Son sourire ne s'estompe pas. Il avait, en effet, anticipé.

Tu te sens un peu piégée et tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça. D'autant plus que c'est la deuxième fois.

Il rengaine son épée et continue de sourire. Ok, tu ne t'es pas habituée à ce sourire, c'est toujours aussi flippant.

Tu attrapes une brosse et la pointes vers lui pour te défendre.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? ricane-t-il à moitié.

- Arrête ! Trafalgar tu es flippant ! Pas un pas de plus ou je t'embrosse !

Il chuchote, à ton oreille, d'un ton charmeur...

- Tu n'as pas d'humour...

...Avant de prendre la sortie à ta gauche. Tu respires un peu plus.

- Trafalgar ! Espèce de Troll ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! cries-tu après quelques secondes.

Il s'est rhabillé et il est en face de toi, sur le fauteuil de la vigie. Il est rapide.

Il te fixe en souriant. Oh le sadique il s'amuse et il te le fait savoir !

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de...

- De ? répète-t-il en souriant.

- De... de...

Il te fixe de ses yeux gris et pose sa casquette sur le sofa à coté.

Tu bloques sur place.

- Tu ne devrais pas donner toutes les cartes à ton adversaire, tu le sais bien en tant qu'espion, lance-t-il en souriant à moitié.

- Donner toutes mes cartes ? répètes-tu doucement.

Tu es perplexe. Tu es si facile que ça à lire ?

Il se lève et avance pas à pas vers toi, pourtant tu fais ton maximum pour être indéchiffrable mais ça ne le fait que sourire de plus belle ! Non il ne t'aura pas ! Tu es venu l'espionner sous la douche et tu as l'impression d'être devenu la proie ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Trafalgar, je ne suis pas d'accord avec... avec...

Tu as du mal à garder ton sang froid tandis qu'il te prend contre lui et intensifie les baisers dans ton cou.

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il, je t'ai coupé, tu disais ?

- Parmi tous les pirates que j'aurais pu croiser... il fallait que... ce soit toi... soupires-tu.

- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, dit-il en t'embrassant à moitié sur les lèvres. Les probabilités pour que quelqu'un de la marine rencontre un shichibukai au QG principale du Shin Sekai sont élevées.

- Ahhhhhh... vrai...ment ? demandes-tu sans comprendre ses phrases.

- Tu n'écoutes plus ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il en te prenant contre lui.

- Non, j'ai décroché à quand tu t'excusais, lances-tu la bave aux lèvres.

- Room.

Trafalgar prend la seule ampoule qui éclairait la pièce dans sa main et la pose plus loin. Vous êtes désormais dans le noir complet.

Tu ne penses plus et lui, enfin bon il doit toujours penser un peu mais, plus beaucoup non plus. Il sait pertinemment que demain matin tu t'en iras et il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il te reverra, ni même s'il reviendra vivant.

Tu mordilles sa lèvre inférieur tandis qu'elle passe sur la tienne. T'agrippant à son cou tu l'embrasses fougueusement. Ce soir le chirurgien de la mort est à toi, et à toi seul.

Malgré le fait que vous vous embrassiez sans relâche, tu ne peux t'empêcher de gouter ses lèvres encore et encore. Son parfum t'enivre et ses cheveux te caressent le visage. Tu en aurais rougis de honte si cela n'était pas réciproque.

Il t'embrasse sous le menton et remonte jusqu'à ton oreille, profitant de ton parfum lui aussi. Ta peau est si douce sous ses baisers.

Vous faites quelques pas en arrière et tombez sur le sofa derrière lui. Très vite il se place au dessus de toi et te dévore de caresses et de baisers. Combien de fois il a rêvé que tu lui appartenais sans jamais oser se l'avouer. Ce jour où il t'a embrassé à Punk Hazard il a cru que jamais il ne pourrait rompre ce baiser.

Son pull bleu marine est déjà au sol, ainsi que son écharpe. Aussi bien qu'il finit vite torse nu contre toi.

Il s'arrête un moment, tout en te fixant.

Surprise, tu ouvres les yeux.

Il prononce ton nom dans un soupire.

- Quoi encore, Law ? protestes-tu.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à ...

Tu clignes des yeux un moment, il ne peut pas être sérieux...

- Sérieusement, soupires-tu, tu as besoin que je signe un papier ou quoi ?

Alors qu'il semblait hésitant, il reprend. Visiblement il est soulagé que tu ne le rejettes pas.

Tu souris et rétorques avec humour:

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais un pirate.

Alors qu'il t'embrassait dans le creux du cou, il remonte jusqu'à ton oreille.

- Que peut un pirate face à une femme, murmure-t-il.

Tu le sens sourire sur ta peau. Sa main vient alors se poser sur ta nuque pour rapprocher tes lèvres des siennes.

Tu renverses les positions, en profitant pour l'embrasser dans le cou et près de l'oreille. Son souffle chaud se mêle au tien dans cette nuit sombre.

Alors que tu t'apprêtes à parler, il t'en empêche en t'embrassant. Maintenant, tu es sûr, il ne parlera plus vu qu'il ne veut plus que tu parles non plus. Néanmoins il ne semble pas aimer la position que vous avez.

Il te force à t'assoir et sur met au dessus de toi, continuant les baisers. Tu apprécies le fait qu'il ne semble plus vouloir quitter sa bouche de tes lèvres.

Tu enlèves toi même ton haut et il redouble d'ardeur pour t'embrasser, attardant délicatement sa main sur ton sein.

Tu murmures son prénom et il te mordille le cou, descendant un peu plus bas pour gouter ta peau fraichement découverte.

- 2 et 2 font 5, murmures-tu triomphante.

Son visage se pose devant le tien, ses lèvres effleure les tiennes, et il murmure d'un ton très sensuel:

- Ça fait 4.

Tandis que son souffle chaud enveloppe tes lèvres.

Prenant son temps, il finit par déboutonner ton pantalon et tu finis par déboutonner le sien. Après quelques tentatives maladroites pour enlever ses vêtements moulants, il te prend un peu plus contre lui.

- Attends, nous sommes à la vigie, ils vont nous voir si... commences-tu.

- Si quoi ? Comme si ces idiots savaient faire des rondes.

Tu souris: La franchise de Trafalgar ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne plaisantait pas il le pense totalement.

Il redirige ta tête vers lui et t'embrasse.

Doucement, il commence à l'insérer. Tu te crispes légèrement. Il te regarde soucieux.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, t'exclames-tu face à son expression hésitante.

- Si ça te fais trop mal je peux sortir...

- Non, non, juste le temps de m'habituer.

Tu resserres ton étreinte sur sa nuque et susurres doucement à son oreille.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu fasses ça.

Il se crispe un moment et te mordille le cou puis l'épaule pour se distraire lui-même.

- Ne dis pas ça quand je suis à l'intérieur, proteste-t-il à moitié crispé.

- Oh, je suis désolée, t'excuses-tu un peu gênée qu'il l'ait mal pris.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, te réponds-t-il alors que son menton vient se blottir contre ton cou. Je risque de ne pas tenir longtemps.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore bougé !

- Je sais...

Tu ricanes doucement et l'embrasses dans les cheveux. Ce mec est peut-être froid mais il est mignon quand il veut l'être.

Doucement il commence à bouger en te prenant contre lui. Tu luttes pour ne pas lui enfoncer tes ongles dans les omoplates. Tu peux sentir des frissons remonter jusque dans ton estomac.

Il commence à s'agripper au dos du fauteuil derrière toi. Sa joue est contre la tienne et tu peux entendre son souffle irrégulier à ton oreille.

Plus les mouvements deviennent nombreux plus sa mâchoire se crispe, tu peux presque entendre ses dents grincer. Le supernova fait tout pour ne faire aucun bruit, s'en est presque mignon.

Ses mouvements deviennent plus saccadés tandis que tu te crispes à son cou. Son souffle à ton oreille devient de plus en plus irrégulier et tu peux sentir ses muscles se contracter contre toi. Ça n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que ce soit lui qui se crispe à ton cou.

Tu souris légèrement face à tout le contrôle que ce pirate, toujours maitre de lui même, essaye de garder même dans un moment pareil.

Sa gorge devient sèche et, rapprochant ta tête de son épaule avec sa main, il cache son visage dans ta nuque avant de s'accrocher à toi. Son souffle chaud parcourt ta nuque et te donne des frissons. Tu le sens se crisper et gémir légèrement pendant que tu griffes légèrement son dos.

Tu dois admettre que tu as la tête qui tourne un peu.

Trafalgar ne dit rien, reprenant son souffle au creux de ta peau.

Au bout d'un moment il te fixe de ses yeux gris, essayant de percer un secret dont même toi tu n'as pas conscience.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Law ? demandes-tu fatiguée.

- Tu peux retirer tes ongles de mon dos.

- Oh ! Pardon !

Tu enlèves tes mains de son dos, et l'embrasses fugacement. Tu vas prendre une douche, c'est juste au dessus tant mieux.

Alors que tu veux partir il te retient et te remet contre lui.

- Juste un moment, s'il te plait, s'exclame-t-il en te gardant contre lui.

Alors que tu es en dessous de lui et que sa tempe est contre la tienne, tu peux sentir la chaleur que vos deux corps irradient.

Il passe sa main derrière ton dos et t'embrasse la joue.

- Tu peux y aller, murmure-t-il en lâchant légèrement son emprise.

Tu le regardes, poses ta main sur sa joue, et ses yeux gris rencontrent les tiens. Aucun mot ne sort de ta bouche. Tu es là, immobile, et lui aussi. Il embrasse la paume de ta main avant de se retirer et commencer à s'habiller.

Tu en profites pour aller lentement vers la salle de bain. Autant dire que ta douche va être très courte, tu n'as qu'une envie: descendre pour le retrouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand tu redescends enfin, il est là. Tu t'attendais pourtant à ce qu'il n'y ait personne. Vêtu de son manteau noir, allongé sur le canapé, il enlève légèrement sa casquette de sur sa tête pour te fixer du coin de l'œil.

- Tu m'attendais ? demandes-tu un peu surprise.

- Être dans la même pièce ne veut pas dire pour autant que je t'attendais, lance-t-il en reposant sa casquette sur son visage.

Une veine sort légèrement de ta tempe. Pour qui il se prend à être arrogant tout d'un coup ?!

Tu soupires. Tu ne pouvais pas en attendre trop d'un insociable comme lui aussi... Tu te couches à coté de lui, le haut de ton crâne collé au sien. Il faut avouer que les mugiwara ont un canapé bien étrange, faisant un cercle dans quasiment toute la pièce.

Tu t'amuses un instant avec ses cheveux noir avant de lui enlever la casquette de sur le visage pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il te regarde faire, impassible. Tu reposes sa casquette sur son visage pouvant tantôt être angélique tantôt diabolique.

De sa main tatouée il replace un peu mieux son chapeau sur son visage.

Tu t'endors, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quand tu te réveilles ce n'est pas à cause de Law mais à cause d'un squelette en face de toi.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir tapé, t'excuses-tu face à Brook.

- Yo-ho-ho-ho ce n'est rien, rigole-t-il tandis qu'il n'arrive pas à se lever du sol.

- J'ai pris peur, je... je ne suis pas habituée à voir des squelettes dès le matin !

- En guise d'excuses, pourrais-je voir votre petite culotte ?

- ...

Tu te lèves, silencieuse, et t'en vas. T'excuser oui mais ça non !

Tu descends pour aller tranquillement dans la cuisine, espérant trouver quelque chose dans le frigo. Il faut avouer que ta petite séance de sport avec le shichibukai t'a creusé l'estomac plus que d'habitude.

Sanji arrive en criant ton nom.

- Mais non, je vais te préparer quelque chose ! s'exclame-t-il alors que la fumée de sa cigarette t'envoie des cœurs dans le visage.

- Mais je peux me débrouiller, toussotes-tu.

Il insiste et tu finis par accepter.

Tu t'assoies au comptoir et attends. Bien vite il te sert ton petit-déjeuner.

Tu as l'esprit occupé. Tu vas partir, surement en fin de matinée. Peut-être même milieu pour éviter de t'approcher trop près de Dressrosa. Law n'a pas voulu être questionné à ce sujet: il ne veut pas que tu t'approches de l'île. Tu devras donc la contourner et aller directement vers Zou (qui est assez loin d'ici en plus).

Robin arrive en te souriant.

Cette femme est rusée et tu dois avouer que son sourire te met un peu mal à l'aise. Un peu comme Law en faite...

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, réponds-tu.

Tu finis ton assiette et vas dehors. Tes yeux s'arrêtent sur le chirurgien de la mort, en bas, assis. Mugiwara, lui, fait des pitreries avec Ussop et le raton-laveur.

Tu hésites, tu vas lui parler ? Pour dire quoi ? Hmm... tu ne veux pas non plus que ça fasse trop flagrant devant l'équipage. Law n'aimerait surement pas ça.

Franky t'interrompt dans tes pensées pour te dire qu'il a amélioré la petite moto que la vieille t'a passée. Il faut dire qu'après avoir fait ta connaissance ils t'ont proposé de stocker l'engin dans leur hangar. Un hangar à bateau dans un bateau c'est fou quand on y pense !

Tu descends les escaliers, il ouvre une trappe et te propose d'y aller. Pendant une fraction de seconde Law et toi échangez un regard. Au moins il ne semble pas se cacher de la nuit dernière. Pas que ce soit son genre de toute façon, il a du y réfléchir 15 milles fois avant de se lancer de toute façon.

Tu descends et écoute attentivement Franky sur les nouvelles options qu'il a bricolé. Il est doué c'est sûr.

Malheureusement le temps passe vite et trop vite même. Tu vas sur le pont pour annoncer à tout le monde que tu vas partir. Luffy soupire.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas faire partie de mon équipage ? demande-t-il.

Tu rigoles.

- Non merci, j'ai d'autres projets, ricanes-tu.

- Ah bon ? C'est nul... Et après tes projets ?

- Je suis désolée Luffy, ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

Tu souris tandis que le brun tire la langue d'un air déçu. Ils vont te manquer quand même, ils étaient plutôt sympa. Et ce bateau était très beau aussi.

De l'autre coté, près du mât, Trafalgar t'observe avant de poser son regard sur Luffy. Tu peux facilement deviner qu'il ne perd pas une miette de ce que vous dites.

Brook, jugeant le moment propice, se met à jouer un petit air. Finalement les mugiwara t''accompagnent tous au mini hangar et te font leurs adieux comme si tu étais une des leurs. Tu es un peu gênée mais bon, c'est mignon tout de même.

Vient ensuite le moment tant attendu, celui ou Law et toi vous fixez.

Robin rigole avant de dire:

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, dit-elle en pressant tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ? râle Luffy.

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, répond Ussop en soupirant, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

Et voilà, il ne reste plus que vous. Face à face.

- Euh... Law, commences-tu hésitante. Je sais que tu vas encore me regarder de haut mais vraiment fais attention. Tu t'attaques à quelque chose qui pourrait bien te dépasser.

Il fronce les sourcils, en effet il n'aime pas particulièrement ce que tu lui dis.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout, rétorques-tu.

- Je sais, soupire-t-il en fermant un moment les yeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout prévu, le plan...

- Justement c'est ça qui m'inquiète, les gugusses avec lesquels tu as fait ce plan m'ont l'air, enfin surtout leur capitaine, tu sais...

Alors que tu ne t'arrêtes plus de parler, partant dans un argumentaire plutôt long, il enlève son chapeau et te le donnes.

Tu regardes son chapeau entre tes mains, qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses avec ça ? Ne voit-il pas que tu es entrain de parler ?!

- C'était pour que tu arrêtes de bouger, dit-il en se penchant vers toi.

Doucement ses lèvres touchent les tiennes et sa barbichette se pose sur ton menton.

Il récupère son chapeau entre tes mains et te donne un morceau de vivre-card.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandes-tu.

- Il pointe vers Zou, dit à Penguin que c'est moi qui t'envoie il le saura avec la vivre-card.

- Je vois mais je n'ai pas fini Law ! Je disais que...

- Attends moi là bas, je reviendrai.

Tu souris maladroitement. Tu ne veux pas l'avouer mais tu es follement inquiète. Tu sais ce qu'il est entrain de faire, et il mise gros... Il mise sa vie.

- Je ne compte pas mourir là bas, dit-il solennellement.

Tu lèves les yeux vers lui. Son regard est remplie de volonté c'est sûr. Mais est-ce que ça suffira ?

Tu approches ton visage du sien et il n'a qu'à se pencher pour t'embrasser.

La grille du hangar se lève, tu te tournes, enfourches l'engin et jettes un dernier regard.

L'engin trace sur l'eau foncée. Et petit à petit tu disparais de l'horizon.

Seulement de chaque coté demeure une promesse:

- Je t'attendrai, murmures-tu.

- Je viendrai.

Il se retourne. Sa main se pose sur son chapeau et l'enfonce un peu plus sur sa tête.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui parcourrai le chemin qui nous sépare, dit-il à lui même.


End file.
